


Magical Curse

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Daiki is a little bad here. And there will be slight angst.
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Magical Curse  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo, TaDaiki  
 **Side Pairing :** YabuDai  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama.  
 **Warning :** **Daiki is a little bad here. And there will be slight angst.**  
 **Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
Yabu, Daiki, Takaki, and Inoo, they are best-friends, but well, they are in love-hate relationship. They care about each others, it’s just that they don’t show it and they always fight. Every each of them has a competitive side too, which makes them always fight. The topic they usually fight on is about tests scores. Like, right now, they are fighting about it.  
  
“Look, I got 98~” Daiki said as he shows his math test paper proudly on their club room.  
  
“I got 98 too! But I can do better, I was just careless!” Takaki said proudly too.  
  
“Screw you all, I got 99!” Yabu said with his mighty tone which makes Takaki and Daiki pout.  
  
“You usually got the lowest!” Takaki and Daiki said in union. Yabu pouts and stands up from the couch he sat in.  
  
“I can if I want!” Yabu yells out.  
  
“Just so you all know, I am better than you all!” Daiki said again. With these 3 yelling to each other, a certain someone is really annoyed.  
  
“Shut up! I got 100 and I don’t even give a damn about it, ‘kay? Now let’s just practice!” Inoo said. He’s really tired from hearing those three yelling and fighting. He never likes arguments in the first place.  
  
“Tsk… freak genius…” Daiki, Takaki and Yabu said in the same time, but they are totally defeated so they got to their position and start practicing the song they are going to perform on the festival. Yes, they are a band, they are quite famous in town, they even had mini concert and all.  
  
“It’s not like I want to be a genius…” Kei said slowly and sadly, but no one hears it.  
“Jaa… Let’s start…” Kei said while sitting on his keyboard chair.  
  
“Ah hey… do you guys know about the novel the girls have been talking about?” Daiki asks as he grabs his microphone.  
  
“Ah, the one called ‘Shut Up Act Up’? The author is… hmmm? Kizuna Yayoi?” Takaki said while trying to remember the novel that has been really famous.  
  
“Yeah, that one. It’s really interesting. It has everything and so realistic, though the main character’s life is a little sad…” Daiki said while Yabu is tuning his guitar.  
  
“The main character is lonely, right? I’ve read that, it’s really good you guys should read it too, there’s lot of lessons there.” Yabu said while tuning his guitar.  
  
“I have that book if you want to borrow it…” Inoo said calmly while playing his finger on his keyboard.  
  
“Really? Jaa, please lend me!” Daiki said excitedly.  
  
\--  
  
It’s dark when they are about to go home. Even though they always fight, they always walk home together. Coincidently their homes are close to each other, but Inoo’s house is the farthest one. One the way home too, they always fight for something that is very stupid, like about ice cream flavor.  
  
“But yappari vanilla is the best!” Takaki said.  
  
“No! Chocolate is! Everyone likes chocolate!” Daiki argues back with higher tone than Takaki.  
  
“I do not like it!” Yabu and Takaki argue again.  
  
“I like mint better than anything!” Yabu said, arguing too.  
  
“Ah silly! Mint is better on candy than ice cream!” Takaki argues again. Inoo sighs and whacks the three arguing boys.  
  
“Stop, alright! I’m tired of hearing you guys!” Inoo said. Actually, Inoo is like their mother who would scold them when they are arguing over something that is not important.  
  
“You’re so annoying Kei-chan!” Daiki said as he rubs his head.  
  
“Yeah… no wonder you don’t have a boyfriend…” Yabu said as he holds Daiki’s hand.  
  
“Growing old alone is lonely you know. You better behave yourself.” Takaki said while pouting. Inoo sighs.  
  
“…It’s not like I don’t know that… I know that…” Inoo said slowly and sighs sadly.  
  
“Nee, Ko-chan, let’s eat ramen before going home?” Daiki said cutely to his boyfriend which earns a nod from Yabu.  
  
“Sure, dear~” Yabu said.  
  
“You guys wanna go with us?” Daiki asks to Takaki and Inoo.  
  
“I want to go!” Takaki excitedly said.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ll pass… there is some things I need to do…” Inoo said. Daiki pouts.  
  
“Kei-chan always so busy… you should have sometime to break you know…” Daiki said. Kei sighs.  
  
“Gomen… Jaa, I’m going ahead…” Inoo said slowly and waves at them, then he goes away.  
  
“Nee, don’t you think we know less about Kei-chan?” Daiki asks. Now that Daiki mentioned it, Takaki and Yabu nod in agreement, they don’t know about Inoo at all. they just know what kind of person Inoo.  
  
“Yeah, but who cares~ I only need to know about you anyway~” Yabu said, he’s being flirty. Daiki laughs.  
  
“Awwh~” Daiki blushes a little.  
  
“Oh how I hate this love birds!” Takaki quipping the pair, then the fight goes again.  
  
\--  
  
When Takaki, Daiki, and Yabu are eating ramen, Daiki texted Inoo to check on him. As it was said, they are care to each other, they just don’t show it too much. But when they are eating, a weird guy come to them and tugs Yabu’s sleeve.  
  
“Mister… a bad omen is flying over you…” The weird man said.  
“Your boyfriend is having another love beside you…” the weird man said again. Yabu shove the man away and look at him in such mad eyes.  
  
“Think before you say anything! Daiki would never do that!” Yabu said. He’s having full believe in Daiki.  
  
“I am telling you the truth…” The man said. Then he looks at Takaki.  
“And you young man, you are having a bad omen too!” The man said in hoarse voice. Takaki pushes the weird man away.  
  
“Go away!” Takaki said. But the weird man then holds both of Daiki’s hands and look at him deeply.  
  
“You are having a trouble, young man…” The man said to Daiki, which makes Daiki scared. Yabu punches the man and make him stay away from Daiki.  
  
“Don’t touch him. Go away!” Yabu said. Then the man stands up and starts to walk back, make a distance with Daiki, Takaki and Yabu.  
  
“I warn you, kids… a curse have made upon you… you four will suffer the curse…” The man said, then he runs away. Yabu hugs Daiki to calm him down while Takaki is thinking about something.  
  
“Four of us? But we’re just 3 here… don’t tell me Kei is in it too?” Takaki said. Yabu rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t think about it, it’s just a mare joke.” Yabu said while patting Daiki’s head.  
  
“Ah… sou nee…” Takaki said while nodding.  
  
“You okay, honey?” Yabu asks to Daiki. Daiki nods and hugs Yabu tightly.  
“Let’s just go home? I’ll take you home~” Yabu said while tightly holding Daiki’s hand.  
  
\--  
  
Late at night, Yabu is lying alone on the bed, he takes his phone and chat with his boyfriend, just like he usually does.  
  
Daiki : Nee, Ko-chan, so you know Kei-chan has a sister?  
Yabu : I know… I’m student council after all, I read his profile.  
Daiki : I heard she’s really pretty and smart…  
Yabu : Well… looking at Kei, then no wonders… I mean Kei is smart.  
Daiki : Sou da nee… he’s pretty cute too~  
Yabu : You’re cuter in my eyes~  
Daiki : Awh stop flirting! Ahahaha~  
Yabu : Hey… Dai-chan…  
Daiki : Un? Nani?  
Yabu : It’s not like I don’t believe in you or anything, but what that weird man said isn’t true, right? You don’t have other love than me, right?  
Daiki : You don’t believe me? (TnT)  
Yabu : No! it’s not like that!  
Daiki : I don’t have anyone but you… really…  
Yabu : That’s good. Thank you dear~  
Daiki : Jaa, nee, I want to sleep, I’m getting sleepy~  
Yabu : Un, sleep well, dear~ I love you~  
Daiki : Un~ I love you too. Don’t sleep too late nee!  
  
Yabu smiles, and then, he decided to sleep too, though somewhere in his heart he feels a little scared, but he doesn’t know why he is scared.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Yabu wakes up and find himself not in his room. He looks right and left, he doesn’t know where he is now. The paint is not his room’s paint, and this room is much much much luxurious than his room. Yabu stands up from the bed and tries to figure where he is. But then he passes by a mirror, he notices something. He walks back to the mirror and looks at the mirror, then he screams :  
  
“Why am I in Kei’s body?!”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

New InooBu~  
Ah~ I miss them~  
That's why I'm making one now~  
Hope you like it nee!  
Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo, TaDaiki   
**Side Pairing :** YabuDai   
**Words Count :** ~1400   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama.   
** Warning : ** **Daiki is a little bad here. And there will be slight angst.**   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“This must be a dream! … yes it’s a dream…” Yabu said, he tries to be calm as much as he could. Just by then, someone enters his room.  
  
“Good morning, Kei-sama.” Inoo’s butler said. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Wh—who are you?!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Kei’s butler laughs lightly.  
  
“What are you saying, Kei-sama. I’m Tamaki, your personal butler.” Tamaki said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) sighs, yappari this is not a dream. He even tries to slaps his own cheek, and that is hurt.  
“Shall I help you bathe?” Tamaki asks. Yabu (in Kei’s body) shakes his head madly.  
  
“No! thank you…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“Jaa, I’ll have your uniform prepared.” Tamaki said as he bows, then he goes away to prepare the uniform.  
  
“As for now… let’s look for my body.” Yabu said panicly.  
  
\--  
  
As soon as Yabu (in Kei’s body) arrived at school. He looks everywhere for his body. He wonders who’s in his body. When he runs to backyard of the school. He sees his body and Takaki and Daiki are talking.  
  
“Guys!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“Kei? No… who are you?” Daiki asks.  
  
“Kota… now who the hell in my body?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks.  
  
“Kei. I’m Kei.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said.  
  
“How about you guys? Nothing happened?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Takaki and Daiki sighs.  
  
“I’m Daiki, Ko-chan…” seems like Daiki is in Takaki’s body now.  
  
“I’m Yuya.” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) said. Yabu  (in Kei’s body) sighs. Takaki (in Daiki’s body) sighs too as well as Daiki (in Takaki’s body).  
  
“Oh dear… is yesterday’s curse real?” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) asks. Sou nee, that weird man does said about curse, could it be this is the curse he’s talking about.  
  
“What do you mean?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) asks. Sou, he doesn’t know a thing about this. And so, Takaki (in Daiki’s body), Yabu  (in Kei’s body), and Daiki (in Takaki’s body) explained to Kei (in Yabu’s body), as complete as they could. Kei (in Yabu’s body) sighs.  
“We doesn’t know a thing about getting back to our body, therefore we should look for the old man you mentioned after school. For now, let’s attend the class.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. the others agreed on that. Beside they don’t have any other choice but to attend the class for now, and look for that weird old man they met last night.  
  
“Ah… Kei, why you never told us that you’re rich brat?” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) rolled his eyes.  
  
“Eh? He is?” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) asks.  
  
“No way… how rich he is?” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) asks.  
  
“He even has a indoor pool on his house.” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) sighs.  
  
“Stop, that’s not what’s important here. Okay?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. seems like the only mature and rational now is Kei.  
“And Kota… if we can’t get back to our body today, then please to whatever my parents say, just politely said yes.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said with such sad eyes.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) sighs.  
  
“Just do as I say. Please.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. it’s the first time Kei begs that politely and seriously so Yabu  (in Kei’s body) just nods.  
  
\--  
  
Later in class Yabu  (in Kei’s body) sits alone, seems like Kei doesn’t have friends at class. So now, Kei (in Yabu’s body) can’t talk to anyone. Moreover the teacher is not present, so he’s free on the time. He grabs Kei’s phone which is on his bag.  
  
“Ah! I forgot… this is Kei’s phone, and Kei has mine…” Yabu (In Kei’s body) said. He doesn’t want to interrupt his friend’s privacy, but he’s so bored now, so he’s opened Kei’s phone.  
“Ah, it’s not password locked…” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said. He opened the media, and found lots of good songs there. Kei surely has lots of good songs. He’s up to date too. Yabu  (in Kei’s body) listened to some songs, while opening some things on Kei’s phone, and something catches his attention.  
  
“I don’t know Dai-chan likes to chat with Kei…” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said. he found a chat room which consists Kei and Daiki’s conversation. Yabu is interested at this since it’s related to his boyfriend, beside, he doesn’t know that his boyfriend chats with Kei so much.  
“Gomen Kei, I read it nee~” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) whispers as he opened the chat room. And he reads the chat between his boyfriend and Kei.  
  
Kei : So? What do you want to talk about?  
Dai : What?  
Kei : You said you want to talk about something to me earlier at school.  
Dai : Ah…about that… can you keep a secret?  
Kei : I can. Why?  
Dai : I have a little secret saa… and I need your advice.  
Kei : Go on. I’ll listen.  
Dai : Thank you! You’re such nice person Kei!  
Kei : I just want to help you, that’s all~  
  
Yabu  (in Kei’s body) was fine when he reads until then, but he then he cries, and he feels so sad when he reads the next chat which said :  
  
Dai : Actually nee… I date Kota and Yuyan in the same time…  
  
\--  
  
At lunch, Yabu  (in Kei’s body) is on the roof top, trying to calm himself down. He doesn’t want to believe what he reads, but Daiki even said it himself. Yabu is really hurt by now. He doesn’t even know what to do. Well, one thing for sure, he’s going to confirm it to Daiki, but is this the right time?  
  
“Kota… what’s wrong?” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) smiles cutely. Yabu (in Kei’s body) bits his lips. He takes Kei’s phone and opened the chat he reads earlier.  
  
“Tell me Daiki, do you have someone else other than me?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, he haven’t shows the chat to Daiki (in Takaki’s body). Daiki (in Takaki’s body) smiles cutely.  
  
“Why you said that? No of course not.” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said. he seems to be so nervous though. Yabu  (in Kei’s body) sighs and cries lightly.  
  
“Jaa, explain this.” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said as he shows Kei’s phone with the confessing chat. Daiki (in Takaki’s body) freezes. He can say nothing. He knows from the start that he’s wrong. He knows from the start that he wasn’t supposed to date Yuya too.  
  
“Well… I… I’m…” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) can’t explained it. Yabu  (in Kei’s body) sighs and cries silently. It feels so hurt that he can’t even move.  
“Gomen… gomen… gomen…” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said while crying silently too.  
“I actually likes Yuya, and I was about to break up with you… but… but… *sobs* I can’t… I don’t want to hurt you…” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said while crying. Yabu  (in Kei’s body) kicks the thrash can beside him.  
  
“It’s damn too late! You hurt me more now!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Daiki (in Takaki’s body) cries.  
  
“I know… I know… Gomen gomen Ko-chan gomen…” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said. he’s really sorry. Well, he never likes Yabu in the first place. He dated Yabu because he thinks Yabu is handsome, and no more than that. He knows from the start he’s wrong.  
  
“You’re the worst, Daiki… and I thought you were really in love with me. Such fool I am…” Yabu  (in Kei’s body) said while his tears flowing down like waterfall. Little did they know that Kei (in Yabu’s body) is watching them from afar.  
  
“I’m sorry Kota… I… I’m sorry…” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said. Yabu  (in Kei’s body) sighs and looks at Daiki (in Takaki’s body) sharply. There’s only one thing he can do to solve this for good.  
  
“So… it’s me or him? Break up with the one you don’t want.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kota really loves Daiki. And he really means it. He LOVES him so much, he still wants to continue even if Daiki has hurt him, but he can’t take it if Daiki two times him. So Yabu thinks, if Daiki chooses Takaki then he’ll break up with Daiki and ends it for good, and tries to let him go. That is just how much Yabu loves Daiki. Daiki (in Takaki’s body) lowered his head and said the answer :  
  
“Le—let’s break up?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

The next one will be a little angasty nee~  
Hope you like this one~  
Though I'm sure it's quite hard to read with those () words nee~  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1400   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama.   
** Warning : ** **Daiki is a little bad here. And there will be slight angst.**   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
After breaking up with Daiki, Yabu (in Kei’s body) goes to the river near their school, he doesn’t even think that it is still lesson time. He sits on the edge of the river, looking blankly to the river while his tears flowing down his cheek. Well, he does love Daiki, so finding out about Daiki dated Takaki, it’s really hard for him. When he’s sitting all alone, suddenly there’s a hand offering him a can of warm chocolate. Yabu (in Kei’s body) looks up and finds Kei (in Yabu’s body) offering him the chocolate.  
  
“Leave me alone!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said as he sobs and looks back to the river, blankly like stressed out people. Kei (in Yabu’s body) doesn’t give any reaction, but he puts the can of chocolate next to Yabu (in Kei’s body), and he sits 1 meter away from Yabu (in Kei’s body).  
“I told you to leave me alone!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, a little yelling, but Kei (in Yabu’s body) keeps in silent and drinks his tea.  
“Leave me alone!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) yells out. Kei (in Yabu’s body) looks at him.  
  
“This is a public place, you don’t have authority to shoo me away from here.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said plainly. Yabu (in Kei’s body) doesn’t give any reaction and just keeps on crying silently.  
  
“You know… Right after Daiki broke up with you, he broke Yuya up too.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) listens to it as he wonders if it is right or not.  
“Seems like he doesn’t know which one he likes better, and he looks so sad about losing you.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said calmly before he drinks his tea again.  
  
“He shouldn’t cheat in the first place…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said while sobbing. Kei (in Yabu’s body) nods, as he knows that is right. He looks to the river.  
“It’s really hurt you know… it’s so hurt.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said as he wipes his tears.  
  
“Love is like a rose. Beautiful and nice to see, but unfortunately there aren’t rose without its thorn.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said while looking far away to the river. Somehow he’s so poetic now, but well, he’s right. Love is beautiful but can be hurtful too.  
  
“Aren’t you poetic today?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said while giggling and wiping his tears.  
  
“Sou ka?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) laughs lightly. He stands up and walks closer to Yabu (in Kei’s body).  
“Ah, your phone. Here.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said while giving Yabu’s phone to Yabu (in Kei’s body). Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles and also gives Kei his phone.  
“And please next time don’t read other’s people’s messaging?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) laughs lightly. Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles lightly too.  
  
“Gomen nee… I was too bored. Besides, if I didn’t read it, I wouldn’t find out the truth.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) smiles bitterly.  
  
“Sou nee…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. then he realized something.  
“by the way… can you please not ditch the class while you are in my body please?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said.  
  
“You’re smart anyway, you don’t need to be in class…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said he stands up too.  
  
“There are just things you don’t understand, Kota…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said, he looks sad and then he walks away.  
  
\--  
  
When Yabu (in Kei’s body) got home (Kei’s house), Kei’s parents are there with Kei’s twin. Yabu (in Kei’s body) looks at Kei’s twin which is very alike with Kei, but in his opinion, Kei is more beautiful. Yabu (in Kei’s body) greets nicely, but seems like Kei’s parents don’t pleased with the greeting.  
  
“Good afternoon, mother, father.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. As what Kei said, he needs to be polite. Kei’s parents ignored him and continue talking with Kei’s twin.  
  
“… I’m really glad to hear that, Keiko, yappari, unlike your twin, you are smart.” Kei’s father said. Keiko smiles nicely.  
  
“Sou nee, you even often got 100 on your tests, unlike your twin who always got bad scores, he’s an idiot.” Kei’s mother said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head. As long as Yabu knows, Kei always got a good score, never less than 90, but why Kei’s parents saying that he’s always got a bad score?  
  
“Your report card is brilliant too, lots of 8 on it, good job, Keiko~” Kei’s father said.  
  
“Unlike your twin, who only got 7s.” Kei’s mother said sarcastically. Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head even more. Yabu has seen Kei’s report card once, and there’s no 7 score in it, all of them are above 9. Yabu knows there’s something wrong with this.  
  
“Kei, go to your room, don’t stand there like an idiot. My friends are coming over and I don’t want you to interrupt.” Kei’s father said. his tone of speaking is very different from his tone of speaking with Keiko.  
  
“Yes, father…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, he does like what Kei said to him, just say yes to everything they say. And so Yabu (in Kei’s body) walks to Kei’s room.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu (in Kei’s body) is in Kei’s room, lying down while thinking about what’s Kei’s parents said. He stands up from the bed and sits on the studying chair.  
  
“Kei always been on the top of the grade, he’s always number 1. But why his parents said he’s an idiot?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) mumbles as he thinks.  
“And I know how Kei’s report card is like, everything is 9, even his math is 98, and there is no 7 there, but why his parents said there is?” Yabu thinks again. He sighs and throws himself to the bed.  
  
“He has been my best friend for quite long… yet I don’t know a thing about him… how can that happened?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. he buried his head on the pillow and sighs again.  
“Now that I think about it, he’s right… there are things I don’t understand…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“Aagghh… I got a headache. Maybe too much thinking?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. then without he realized it, he falls asleep.  
  
\--  
  
When he wakes up, his headache is gone, but his heartache is coming back. Why? Because when he sees his phone, he sees Daiki’s photo there. He still hasn’t change the wallpaper yet. It feels like it’s so hard for him to let Daiki go. He lies down on the bed, then he thinks about what he should do to forget Daiki. Just by then Tamaki enters his room while bringing a tray. Yabu (in Kei’s body) was surprised by Tamaki’s sudden appearance.  
  
“Can’t you knock?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said as he sits down.  
  
“Ara ara, Kei-sama, did not you the one who said a butler does not have to knock?” Tamaki said politely, he puts the tray on the table and takes off his gloves.  
  
“Did I? Ah gomen… I forgot…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) lied. Well, he doesn’t know that Kei told his butler not to knock. Tamaki takes an injection thread and a glass of water.  
  
“Shall I help you with your shirt?” Tamaki asks politely as he gives Yabu (in Kei’s body) the glass. Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head, but nods anyway.  
“How have you been feeling lately?” Tamaki asks, Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head again as he thinks what is Tamaki doing to him. Tamaki helped him to take off his clothes.  
  
“I am… well?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Tamaki smiles.  
  
“Yokatta, jaa, I’ll give you the minimum dose. Please drink the meds.” Tamaki said as he points to the glass Yabu (in Kei’s body) is holding. Yabu (in Kei’s body) looks at it for a while then he realized that it is not just any water but it smells like medicine. Because he thinks this is not his body, he drinks it anyway.  
“I will inject the morphine through your neck, so please lie down.” Tamaki said as he puts a wet towel on Yabu (in Kei’s body)’s body. Yabu (in Kei’s body) lies down and let Tamaki caresses his neck to find his vein. Just then Tamaki injected the medicine.  
  
“Nee… Tamaki… what’s my illness again?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks, he pretends like he forgot about his illness. Tamaki smiles bitterly and pats his head. Yabu is very shock when Tamaki politely answers :  
  
“Brain cancer, Kei-sama.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

I'm a little in hurry, so,  
I won't say much hehehe  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**                                          



	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1500   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little angst   
** Warning : ** **Daiki is a little bad here.**   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
Yabu (in Kei’s body) is so shock when he hears what Tamaki had said, he never heard that Kei, his own best-friend, is having such illness, moreover it is on his brain, it’s must be so hard for him to handle.  
  
“Since when did I get this again, Tamaki-san?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Tamaki thinks for a while and takes a bottle of allergic gel and takes some of it to his hands.  
  
“Since you were 14, I guess?” Tamaki said as he puts the allergic gel to Kei’s body. Yabu (in Kei’s body) keeps in silent and observing Tamaki while Tamaki is applying the gel to Kei’s body.  
  
“Why do I need this?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Tamaki sighs and looks at Yabu (in Kei’s body) in such pitiful look. He helped Yabu (in Kei’s body) to puts on his shirt back.  
  
“You are allergic to morphine, but if you do not use morphine, you will be in terrible pain.That’s why every 6 PM, I always injected this for you.” Tamaki looks sad about it too. Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods and feels sorry for Kei. Has he been through all this alone?  
“But do not worry, young master. The doctor said you still can be cured, so cheer up, nee?” Tamaki said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods. Even if it is can be cured, it’s still a cancer, it’s dangerous. Tamaki wipes his hands with towel and puts on his gloves again.  
“You know, young master, I always treasure you, as well as this gloves which you gave to me.” Tamaki said as he puts back the glass back to the tray. He smiles to Yabu (in Kei’s body) and bows to him.  
“I shall excuse myself. Please take your rest, Kei-sama.” Tamaki said with a gentle smile, then he goes out from the room. When Tamaki is gone, Yabu (in Kei’s body) lies down on the bed.  
  
“Why did I never realize that he’s suffering this much?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said as he feels so much pain in his head.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, on the effect of morphine, Yabu (in Kei’s body) is not having headache anymore, so he walks to his house, by his house means Yabu’s house, it’s Sunday so he doesn’t have school too. He wants to meet Kei.  He knocks the door, though, he feels weird on knocking his own house. Just by then his sister came out.  
  
“Hai?” Yabu’s sister tilts his head as he sees Yabu (in Kei’s body) on the door.  
  
“Ah, Yuuki, I want to meet Kei…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, he forgot that he’s in Kei’s body.  
“Ah! I mean I want to meet your brother…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Yuuki just nods and runs to the stairs.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Yabu (in Kei’s body) is in his room, his room is really messy with books here and there, and he sees Kei (in Yabu’s body) is reading books in the miDaiki (in Takaki’s body)le of the room and taking some notes. Is he studying right now?  
  
“Kei…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“Ah… Kota… gomen I messed your room…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said but still does not taking off his eyes of the book.  
  
“Are you studying?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Kei (in Yabu’s body) shakes his head.  
  
“No. I’m looking for a way to get out body back.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods and he remembers about his objection to go here.  
  
“Nee… Kei-chan… why did you never told me that you have cancer?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Kei (in Yabu’s body) stops reading and sighs.  
  
“Ah… you found out…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said, he looks so sad.  
“You… never asks anyway… so I never tell…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. he puts down his book and sighs.  
  
“But… aren’t we friends? Why don’t you tell me or Daiki or Takaki?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) looks angry and punches a stack of books in front of it.  
  
“HELL YOUR FRIEND! We’ve been friends for 7 years, but do you even know when my birthday is?! Do even know how old I am now?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?! YOU DON’T KNOW HELL ABOUT ME!” Kei (in Yabu’s body) yells out with all his might. He even panting afterwards. His eyes are a little bit teary, seems like he’s going to cry. Yabu keeps in silent as he realized that what Kei said is true… what did he knows about him? Almost nothing.  
“I… I’m sorry… I’m just feel—“ Kei said while sobbing but Yabu cuts his words.  
  
“Ii yo… you’re right… what the hell I know about you… even though we’ve been friends for years… What kind of a friend I am? Gomen… Kei…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Yabu lowered his head as he realized how bad he is as a friend.  
“I mean… I even never said ‘happy birthday’ to you in the right time… It always late or too early… gomen Kei…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said as he lowered his head. Kei (in Yabu’s body) wipes his tears and laughs lightly.  
  
“Ii yo… it’s not like you’re the only one… Takaki and Daiki also like that… I’ve gotten used to it too…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. though it sounds so pathetic, but that’s how it is.  
“Gomen I yelled… it’s just that I’m really in a big depression now.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) keeps in silent.  
“As for now, here, I found something that might switch back our soul… It’s a potion we can make ourselves.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said as he gives Yabu the book he found. Yabu reads it and nods.  
“Jaa, let’s look for ingredients?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods.  
  
“Un!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“Call Tamaki… He’ll pay for the ingredients.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said as he stands up and walks to the door.  
“Nee… next time… please remember my birthday?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said with an angelic smile. Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles and nods.  
  
“Un. Surely.” He said.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, all of them gathered on Takaki’s house. All of them means Yabu (in Kei’s body), Kei (in Yabu’s body), Takaki (in Daiki’s body), and Daiki (in Takaki’s body). They are sitting on the floor now, circling the ingredients for the potion. Kei (in Yabu’s body) is making the potion according to the book. Even though they are friends but the atmosphere is really not good. Well… Daiki was just having a fight with Yabu and Takaki, he just broke them both.  
  
“It’s almost finish…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said slowly, but no one respond.  
“Guys?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said again. But no answers.  
“Guys?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said again, trying to get an answer.  
  
“I just don’t want to talk when there’s a HEARTBREAKER here…” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) said. he’s quipping Daiki. Daiki (in Takaki’s body) keeps in silent, but holding back his tears.  
  
“Well… I surely don’t want to talk with someone who dates someone else’s boyfriend.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, now he’s quipping Takaki. Kei knows if this goes on, it’ll turn into a fight so he speaks up.  
  
“Shut up! Just drink the potion!” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said as he gives the potion to Yabu (in Kei’s body), Daiki (in Takaki’s body), and Takaki (in Daiki’s body) while he takes a glass of it himself. Just by then Yabu (in Kei’s body) looks in pain. His head is very hurt. Seeing that, Kei immediately knows that it’s the effect of his illness.  
“Drink it Kota…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. and so everyone drinks it. Yabu (in Kei’s body) tries his best to keep on looking fine, but his head feels so hurt.  
  
“Nggghhh… my head…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) closes his eyes.  
  
“Please work… please let him back to his own body…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. he just wants Yabu to go back to his own body, so he doesn’t need to suffer the pain. Just by then, all of them started to feel sleepy and they fall asleep.  
  
\--  
  
Few minutes later, Takaki, Daiki and Yabu wakes up and they smiles as they realized that they are back to their own body.  
  
“Yatta! You did it, Kei! We’re back to our own body!” Daiki said happily. Takaki smiles too.  
  
“We’re back! I’m tall again!” Takaki said. Yabu smiles too.  
  
“I’m me again~ You’re great Kei~” Yabu said, but then looks at Kei. Kei is not awake yet, Yabu looks closely to Kei then he sees that Kei is having a nosebleed.  
  
“Kei!” Yabu panicly, he tries to shakes Kei’s body for several times, Kei slowly opens his eyes, and his nosebleed is not stopping at all. He looks so weak, he also looks in pain, so much pain that he pants quite hardly, he tugs Yabu’s sleeve and said :  
  
“Mo—morphine… I AGGGHHH need nggghhh morphi…ne…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

So, how was it?  
Hope you like it nee!  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading nee!**   



	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Word count:** ~1400   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little fantasy (curse), drama, a little angst   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
Yabu panicly looks for Kei’s phone. He knows he keeps Tamaki’s phone number there.  Yabu tries to look for it quickly, then he calls for Tamaki. Well, he doesn’t know where he can turn to but to Tamaki, since Tamaki is the only one can get morphine.  
  
“Tamaki-san… Kei needs morphine!” Yabu said as soon as Tamaki answers the phone. Yabu realized that’s it’s passed 7 PM now. Usually Kei has his injection on 6 PM. He must be in terrible pain now.  
  
“Eh? Eh? Kei? What’s wrong?” Daiki is getting worried, he takes his handkerchief and tries to stop Kei’s nosebleed.  
  
“What’s wrong Kei? Are you alright?” Takaki asks. Sou nee, Daiki and Takaki haven’t know about Kei’s illness just yet.  
  
“Kei… hang in there…” Yabu said as he closes the phone.  
  
\--  
  
Tamaki is injecting the morphine to Kei now. They are still in Takaki’s house. Yabu is worriedly looking at Kei, as well as Daiki and Takaki, seems like they forgot about their own issue.  
  
“Why didn’t you go home?! Didn’t you know I was looking everywhere for you?!” Tamaki said. He’s injecting the morphine while scolding his master. Kei just laughs lightly.  
  
“Gomen… Tama-chan…” Kei said weakly. Tamaki sighs and puts down the thread, then apply the allergic gel to Kei’s body.  
  
“Shall I take you home?” Tamaki asks. Kei nods weakly. Tamaki smiles, he stands up and looks at Takaki, Daiki, and Yabu before he bows deeply.  
  
“Thank you for telling me Kei-sama’s whereabouts and for taking care of him. I shall take him home now, excuse us.” Tamaki said before he picks Kei up and leaves Takaki’s room.  
  
“What… is actually happened to him?” Takaki asks. Yabu lowered his head, and before he knows it he cries.  
  
“He… he’s…” Yabu can’t even answer because he’s crying so much.  
“He’s… so strong…” Yabu said as he realized how strong Kei is.  
“He holds terrible pain on his own, he went through his pain on his own, he tries his best to stay in that family. He’s… so strong…” Yabu said while crying like hell. Takaki and Daiki tilt their head as they don’t understand what is Yabu trying to say.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu lies down on the bed, in his own bed in his own room in his own house. He lies down as he thinks about Kei, seems like Kei is invading his mind, though half of his mind is invaded by Daiki. Half of his mind is thinking how is Kei’s condition, and half of it thinking what he should do about Daiki.  
  
“I wonder how Kei is right now?” Yabu said. He grabs his phone, thinking to message Kei, which he never done before.  
“He might be asleep by now…” Yabu said considering that Kei might took meds that made him sleepy.  
  
“I wonder… What will Daiki do? Will he keeps on like this? Or he’ll choose one?” Yabu thinks again. His mind is full of Kei and Daiki. He became confused, which is more important to think right now. Yabu sighs.  
“This is late already… but… I want to take a walk…” Yabu said. He thought, a little walk would make him feels better. So, he grabs his jacket and walks out from his room.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu is in the park, near the river which is not far from his house. He walks along the river while looking at the water which is flowing on the opposite direction. It’s really quite since it is late at night. When his mind started to wonders about lots of things, he saw someone he knows sitting on the swings. It’s Takaki. Yabu approaches him, but then he sees Daiki sitting on the bench not away from the swings. Seems like Takaki and Daiki are having a cold conversation.  
  
“If you’re not serious then why date me in the first place?!” Takaki yells out that Yabu can hear it.  
  
“You know from the start that I was dating Kota, then why you keep on approaching me?! Making me feels special and all?!” Daiki yells back, from his tone of speaking, Yabu knows that Daiki is crying. Yabu walks closer to both of them.  
  
“Why?! Because I like you! I want you to just break up with him and date me! But instead of breaking up with him, you broke up with me!” Takaki said. Yabu keeps walking closer and stops when he’s 5 meters away.  
  
“I broke up with him too! Beside, why you want to date me in the first place while you know that I was dating him?!” Daiki said. Daiki stands up from the bench and approaches Takaki.  
“I like you! As well as I like Kota! But I don’t know anymore if it is love or not! And everything was just fine without you, liking me!” Daiki yells out before he slaps Daiki. Takaki stands up from the swing and looked sharply to Daiki.  
  
“Ah sou? So now it’s my fault? It is?!” Takaki yells out. Daiki is burst out crying. Yabu keeps on watching, and the fighting pair still didn’t notice that Yabu is there.  
“This is your fault! If only you didn’t accept me then I won’t be this hurt!” Takaki yells out again.  
  
“Yes! Blame me! Blame me! Blame everything to me! Maybe if Kota is here he’ll blame me too!” Daiki said. Daiki turns around and found Yabu standing there. Daiki was just about to run away, but he stops his steps when he saw Yabu.  
“What?! You want to blame me too?!” Daiki yells out then he runs away. Yabu didn’t say anything.  
  
“You know… it’s hard on him too, you shouldn’t blame him…” Kei said. He actually has been there all along, sitting on the top of the monkey bar.  
“He is lost… He doesn’t know which is love for friendship and love for relationship anymore.” Kei said calmly.  
  
“But that doesn’t make him right to cheat on me…” Yabu said as he sits on the bench Daiki sat on earlier.  
  
“He is wrong to cheat on you, he’s also wrong for hurting Yuya too. But you both aren’t right too. Whose fault do you think Daiki is like this right now?” Kei said, he jumps down from the monkey bar. He walks and stops right in front of Takaki and Yabu.  
“If only you give enough care for Daiki, he wouldn’t fall for Yuya’s kindness.” Kei said to Yabu. Then he turns his head to Takaki.  
“If only you didn’t confess to Daiki, he wouldn’t be in dilemma.” Kei said. Both Yabu and Takaki can’t neglect that truth. They can’t argue with that, deep down, they know they are wrong too.  
  
“I’m not in the right position to tell you this… But is your 7 years of friendship is that cheap that it toppled just because idiotic love triangle?” Kei said before he walks away. When he’s 5 meters away, he stopped, and without looking back to them he said something.  
  
“7 years of bond gone in an instant just because childish love triangle. Isn’t that ironic?” Kei said before he walks away and left the two boys alone.  
  
“He’s … right…” Takaki said.  
“Just because we like the same person… doesn’t mean we have to sacrifice 7 years of friendship… Gomen… Kota…” Takaki said. Yabu nods.  
  
“It’s my apology too. I bet it must be hard for Daiki too. Let’s just stay like we were until he decided?” Yabu said. Takaki nods indicating that he agrees with that.  
“Beside, loving doesn’t mean owning, right?” Yabu said as he walks to the river side, Takaki walks side by side with him.  
  
“Sou nee… Yappari, love is hurting… but beautiful…” Takaki said. Somehow, it reminds Yabu to Kei’s words, remember chap 3?  
  
“Love is like a rose. Beautiful and nice to see, but unfortunately there aren’t rose without its thorn.”  
  
Yabu smiles as he realized how right Kei was.  
“Jaa, I’m going home. See you at school, Kota.” Takaki said. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“Un sure. Bye. Becareful.” Yabu said. then Takaki walks away to his own house. Yabu wants to go home too, but before he goes home, he wonders around for a while. He walks to the river side and walks along the river again. He looks far away and thinks about lots of things again.  
  
“I wonder… why Kei looks so matured…” Yabu wonders. Just when he about to say something again, someone answers his wonder.  
  
“Because life has been so hard on him, I supposed.” Someone said. Yabu looks back and he found Tamaki sitting on the grass.  
  
“Tamaki-san?” Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Yabu Kota-sama, good evening.” Tamaki said. Yabu bows a little and sits beside Tamaki. Tamaki looks at Yabu and smiles nicely, then he said something which surprised Yabu, he said :  
  
“Seems like you have your own body back?”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

So... how does Tamaki knows about the body switching?  
Let's find out on the next one nee~

Hope you like this one nee!  
Jaa,

**Thank you so much for reading!**   



	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1600   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little angst   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“Ho—how do you?” Yabu asks. Yeah, how Tamaki knows about the body switch?  
  
“It’s simple, Kota-sama. It is because the way you called me last night while you were in Kei-sama’s body.” Tamaki said. Yabu tilts his head. Tamaki laughs lightly.  
“Last night, while you were in Kei-sama’s body, you called me by ‘Tamaki-san’. Kei-sama never call me that, ever since we met, he always calls me by ‘Tama-chan’. Then, a while ago, the one who called me was you, and no one knows about Kei-sama’s illness, so I conclude that you were in Kei-sama’s body last night.” Tamaki explained. He’s smarter than Yabu expected him to be. Yabu nods.  
  
“Why are you here? Should you be in Kei’s side?” Yabu asks. Tamaki points to the other side of the river around 10 meters away from them, in the other side of river, Kei is sitting alone facing back the river.  
  
“I am watching over Kei-sama.” Tamaki said. Yabu nods.  
  
“So… the thing about life has been hard for him, what about that?” Yabu asks. Curiosity about Kei is increasing. Somehow he wants to know about Kei more.  
  
“As you know, he is having a very serious illness, he has to endure so much pain on his own. As you know too, he doesn’t have much friend, and the friends he has often forget about him, forgets about his birthday or his class, including you. His parents love his twin more and often forgot about him. On almost every of his birthdays, he didn’t get any present or greet from anyone. His twin is really arrogant. Kei-sama didn’t dare to tell his parents about his illness too, he is afraid that his parents would hate him more if he tells them. Life is so hard on him, and yet, he keeps on fighting his pain and tries to live.” Tamaki said. Yabu looks at Kei with his pitiful eyes. He never thought that even if Kei is smart and rich, Kei doesn’t feel happy at all, he’s suffering much more than he can ever imagine.  
“I tell you this because I have a request for you, Kota-sama.” Tamaki said politely as he stands up. He faces Yabu in such serious face, he bows deeply  as he cries silently.  
  
“Please… be a good friend for him and retrieve his will to live.” Tamaki said. Yabu can see Tamaki’s tears flowing down like waterfall. Yabu pushes Tamaki’s shoulder so he won’t bow anymore.  
  
“What do you mean?” Yabu asks.  
  
“He has been losing his will to live lately… he has been asking things like ‘Why do I need to take meds when no one remembers me?’ or ‘Why do I need to live? Everything is fine without me.’, it makes me worried so much. I’m afraid he’ll stop taking his meds and killing himself. I care for him as if he’s my own son. I just… don’t want him to lose his life… so please…” Tamaki said. he’s begging so hard while crying. Seems like Kei is really precious for Tamaki. Yabu nods.  
  
“I’ll do my best!” Yabu said while looking at Kei in such loving eyes.  
“I’ll give him a reason to live.” Yabu said with full of will.  
  
\--  
  
Before Yabu goes to bed, he takes his phone and lies down in his bed. He sends a text message to Kei. Somehow, he just wants to message him.  
  
Yabu : Kei, how are you?  
Kei : What’s with sudden care?  
Yabu : Well… Just like what you said… I don’t know anything about you… that’s why I want to know more about you, therefore I want to care more about you, can’t I?  
Kei : Well… you can… it’s just that… I never message anyone for this kind of purpose before, so I don’t know what to reply  
  
Yabu lowered his head as he reads that. Yabu thought, it must be really lonely to be him, has no one to talk to but his butler and has no one to message.  
  
“Poor him… he must be lonely.” Yabu said. when he’s about to reply the message, an invite to a chat room pops up in his phone’s screen. It’s from Takaki which consist Daiki too.  
  
Yuya : Hei… Kota…  
Kota : Yes?  
Yuya : Remember what we talked about in the park?  
Kota : Sure… why?  
Yuya : I just thought Daiki must know about it… Though he didn’t reply this chat room, but I bet he reads it.  
Kota : Sou nee…  
Kota : Hei… Dai-chan… we’re not going to blame you, since we’re also at fault.  
Yuya : We know it’s hard for you too, as well as we are, you are lost too.  
Kota : Therefore, it’s okay to take your time.  
Yuya : Loving doesn’t mean owning anyway, so you just need to tell us which one you choose when you’re ready.  
Kota : We won’t fight, we’ll try to be mature.  
Yuya : Whatever your decision, we’ll respect that.  
Kota : Because we love you that much.  
Yuya : So much.  
Daiki : Thank you Yuyan, Ko-chan!  
  
\--  
  
When Yabu wakes up, he sighs over and over again. He feels so lazy to go to school. And somehow his eyes feels weird. He walks lazily to the bathroom, but he notices something. He’s not as tall as he used to. He panicly look for mirror and sees his reflection.  
  
“Eeh?! Why am I in Daiki’s body?!” Yabu said panicly. Seems like they switched body again. No wonder his eyes feels weird, Daiki must have been crying all night.  
“Dai-chan might cry a lot nee… poor boy.” Yabu said as he sighs.  
“I have to go to school to look for the others.” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
As soon as Yabu (in Daiki’s body) arrived in school, he looks for the others, he found them on the usual spot and he hurriedly goes there.  
  
“Guys… you switched too?” Yabu (in Daiki’s body) asks. They nods.  
“Who is who?” Yabu (in Daiki’s body) asks again. He wants to know who is in his body right now.  
  
“I’m Daiki.” Said Daiki, he’s in Yabu’s body now.  
  
“I’m Takaki.” Said Takaki, he’s in Kei’s body.  
  
“I’m… Kei…” Kei said, he’s in Takaki’s body.  
“I don’t understand… why we switched again?” Kei thinks. He sits down on the bench and closes his eyes.  
  
“It must be the curse…” Takaki (in Kei’s body) said. Daiki (in Yabu’s body) nods in agreement. While Yabu (in Daiki’s body) is tilting his head.  
  
“I already told Tama-chan to look for the old man you mentioned, but seems like he hasn’t found him.” Kei (in Takaki’s body) said.  
  
“Maybe he isn’t capable of searching that old man… He fails you.” Takaki (in Kei’s body) said while rolling his eyes as if he’s underestimated Tamaki’s capability. Kei (in Takaki’s body) stands up and slaps Takaki (in Kei’s body).  
  
“Watch your mouth! There’s no way Tamaki would fail me.” Kei (in Takaki’s body) said. Yabu (in Daiki’s body) looks at Kei (in Takaki’s body), his eyes is full of anger. It makes Yabu wonders about something. What is actually Tamaki and Kei’s relation, why they care about each other that much?  
  
“Hai… gomen…” Takaki (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“For now, just attend class. As soon as the class is dismissed, come back and let’s try to take the last night’s potion again.” Kei (in Takaki’s body) said. Then he leaves them.  
  
“He’s annoying sometimes…” Takaki (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
“Sou nee…”Daiki (in Yabu’s body) agrees.  
  
“But… we can’t blame him… He must be really depressed.” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
After school, just like what Kei said, they gathered there once again, to drink the potion. Yesterday the potion works, so they tried it again today. Kei is making the potion with yesterday’s left over ingredients. Once he finished it, he gives everyone one glass.  
  
“Shall we?” Yabu (in Daiki’s body) said. everyone nods. And so they drink it.  
  
“Yesterday, right after drinking this, we feel sleepy right?” Daiki (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Daiki’s body) nods as well as Takaki (in Kei’s body).  
  
“Yes… but… I don’t feel sleepy now…” Takaki (in Kei’s body) said. Just when Takaki said like that, everyone passes out.  
  
\--  
  
When they wakes up, Yabu sits up and shakes his head as he feels headache. He looks on his own hands to make sure that he’s back to his own body, but… it’s not his hands.  
  
“Oh no... it fails…” Takaki said.  
  
“Yuya?” Yabu said.  
  
“No! I’m Daiki.” Daiki said, seems like he’s in Takaki’s body again.  
  
“Don’t tell me… I’m in Kei’s?” Yabu said.  
  
“You are…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu looks on his own body, seems like Kei is in Yabu’s body again. And Yabu is in Kei’s body again.  
  
“Jaa… we switched again?” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) nods.  
  
“Seems like it…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. he sighs. Looks like his potion is not working.  
“Kota… call Tamaki, asks him if he already find that old man…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods, he takes Kei’s phone and look for Tamaki’s contact. And calls him.  
  
“Hello? Tama-chan?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. He called Tamaki the way Kei calls Tamaki. He loud speaker the phone so everyone can hear it too.  
  
“Hai, Kei-sama?” Tamaki said in the other line of the phone.  
  
“Have you find the old man?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. If he found the old man, then Takaki, Daiki, Kei and Yabu might come back to their own body for good and they don’t need to switch body any longer. Then Tamaki answers :  
  
“I have, Kei-sama.  
But, he died last night,  
In the other words,

This curse cannot be taken aback anymore.”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday,  
 ~~I was not in a good mood yesterday~~ *sigh*  
Things happened saa...

Hope you like this nee!  
I'll be glad if you do~

Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1600   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little angst   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“What?!”  everyone said.  
  
“People around here has been saying that he is an extraordinary man, he is good at magical things and curse, but they said he died because of heart attack last night.” Tamaki said on the phone.  
  
“What should we do now?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said.  
  
“I will look for a person who might can undone the curse, please rest assure.” Tamaki said.  
  
“Be specific will you?” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) said which ears a whack from Kei (in Yabu’s body).  
  
“No one orders Tama-chan but me.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) laughs.  
  
“How will you find someone like that?”  Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks.  
  
“Do not worry, if this is young master’s order,  I will cross the seas if I have to. I will find someone who can help.” Tamaki said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) smiles lightly.  
  
“Un, Thank you.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said before he closes the phone.  
  
“Let’s just do what we normally do while think of a way to get to our body back, how’s that?” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) asks. Just when he said that, Yabu (in Kei’s body) remembers something really important. The word of ‘normally’ makes him remembers about something.  
  
“Oh no! we have a performance tomorrow!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. but rather than panic, Takaki (in Daiki’s body) and Daiki (in Takaki’s body) seem to be excited about it.  
  
“Ah sou nee! That’s good, it’s our first performance after a month of resting~” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) seems to understand Yabu’s concern, but the other two doesn’t.  
  
“That’s not the issue! I don’t know how to play keyboard!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Well, usually it’s Kei who plays keyboard.  
  
“Ah! I can’t play drum!” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) realized too.  
  
“and I can’t sing as high as Dai-chan can!” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) finally realized too. Kei (in Yabu’s body) seems to remain calm as he could.  
  
“Let’s just make a new formation, and telling the fans that this is a special performance.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. that’s a good idea. They doesn’t need to worry if they just switched their position too.  
  
“What do you mean?” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) asks.  
  
“He means… I will play the guitar, and you will play the drum in Daiki’s body, Daiki will sing in your body and Kei will play the piano in my body, that way we can perform just fine, but the fans will see the new formation and think it as a special performance.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. He got what Kei means. Takaki (in Daiki’s body) nods as well as Daiki (in Takaki’s body). That plan is good.  
  
“Jaa, let’s do that, and let’s practice for it?” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said. the others agree and they goes to the music club’s room.  
  
\--  
  
They have been practicing quite well, and it’s 5 PM already. They are finishing their practice by one last song, which is their favorite.  
  
“I like that song, really nice and lovely.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said when they ends the song. The others nod.  
  
“Yes~ Really nice nee~ Do you know the one who write the lyric is Kizuna Yayoi?” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said as he takes a book from his bag, well… actually Takaki’s bag since he’s in Takaki’s body.  
“The same person who write this book~” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said as he shows ‘Shut Up Act Up’ book which they ever talked about before.  
  
“Really? That Kizuna Yayoi writes this song? No wonder it has some poetic words that is the same like in that book.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Daiki (in Takaki’s body) nods.  
  
“Wow… that Kizuna Yayoi must be really wise nee to write such book, I just read the first 3 chap though, but that’s really good, so motivating~” Takaki (in Daiki’s body) said. When their talk is geTakaki (in Daiki’s body)ing good, Kei (in Yabu’s body) looks at the clock and gets worried.  
  
“Kota… you should go back to my house…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said.  
  
“Come on why should he go back? We’re in a good mood to talk~” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said. Takaki (in Daiki’s body) nods in agreement, but they don’t know that Yabu might feel terrible pain soon due to Kei’s illness.  
  
“Ah… you’re right… I have to go home nee… It’s 5 already…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. now he understand why Kei never come when they are eating out together at night, it’s because he has to be home at 6 to get his morphine and meds.  
“Will you come with me?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Kei (in Yabu’s body) and Yabu (in Kei’s body) is in Kei’s house. Yabu (in Kei’s body) is in Kei’s room while Kei is in the restroom. Yabu (in Kei’s body) is waiting for Kei to come out and waiting for Tamaki to bring his meds.  
  
“Are… what’s that?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head as he sees a door behind the curtain. He never sees it before since it is always covered by the curtain.  
“I always thought that this is window…” he said as he walks closer to it. He tries to open it but it’s locked.  
“I wonder… what room is this?” Yabu said in his mind.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Kei and Yabu is in Kei’s room, they are waiting for Tamaki, while waiting, they are talking about stuff, well, mostly Yabu is asking things about Kei.  
  
“Say… how did you meet Tamaki-san?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Kei (in Yabu’s body) tilts his head.  
  
“What’s your interest on asking that?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) asks while giggling as he lies down on the bed.  
  
“Well… I just want to know… I’ve said it, I want to know you much much more about you~” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said with smile. Kei (in Yabu’s body) laughs.  
  
“You know… it’s kind of weird seeing you in my body and telling me that kind of thing… but okay, I’ll tell you~” Kei said nicely. Well, actually it’s weird thing too for Yabu to see Kei in his body, it feels like he’s seeing himself.  
“When I was 14, because my parents don’t really care about me, I went to hospital alone to check on my head, because I often got a headache. Tamaki was my doctor. He lost his son to a brain cancer a year before, and seeing me, reminds him of his son. As for me… you know how my parents are, so seeing him looking at me kindly like a father, it makes me feel loved. I often come to consult about my illness, and we became so close just like father and son. Ever since then, he always care about me, he doesn’t even charge the fee for consulting my illness. A year after, he decided to quit the hospital and stay here with me, and the only way he can stay here with my parents’ permission is being my butler, he agrees to it. That’s how was it.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) explained. So Tamaki was a doctor? And he gave up his job for being with Kei? Maybe Kei reassemble his son so much.  
  
“Ah so you switched body again, young master?” Tamaki said, he suddenly already standing by the table with a glass of meds and an injection thread.  
  
“Yes. I wonder what should I do so I can come back to my body?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) takes off his clothes.  
  
“I will try my best to look for a way, young master.” Tamaki said. He gives the meds glass to Yabu (in Kei’s body) and caresses Yabu (in Kei’s body) to look for his vein.  
“I actually have a trouble on addressing right now…” Tamaki said while still looking for Kei’s vein.  
  
“What do you mean?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks.  
  
“Well… my master’s soul is on other’s people’s body, so… which one I should called by ‘Kei-sama’? The one who have the body? Or the one with the Kei-sama’s soul in it?” Tamaki asks while taking his thread and getting ready to inject the morphine.  
  
“Call me anyway you want, Tama-chan~” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said with a smiles.  
  
“Jaa, is ‘young master’ to both of you alright?” Tamaki asks. Yabu (in Kei’s body) and Kei (in Yabu’s body) nods.  
  
“Fine with me~” Yabu (in Kei’s body) and Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Tamaki smiles lightly.  
  
“How does it feel lately?” Tamaki asks.  
  
“It hurts more than before… But it doesn’t come so often.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) answers. Tamaki nods and look closely to his injection thread.  
  
“I shall give you a little bit more than the minimum dose then.” Tamaki said as he injected the morphine. Yabu (in Kei’s body) drinks the meds as Tamaki injected it, while Kei (in Yabu’s body) looks at Yabu in guilt.  
  
“Gomen… because of me you have to feel the pain…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) laughs lightly and puts the glass on the night stand and pats Kei (in Yabu’s body).  
  
“Ii yo~ I told you I can’t let you suffer alone~ Besides, it’s not like you wish this to happen, right?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Tamaki smiles and Kei (in Yabu’s body) looks really happy to hear those kind words. Tamaki done with injecting, so he puts on the allergic gel on Yabu (in Kei’s body).  
  
“Thank you, Ko-chan…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods and smiles. Then he thinks of something, he wants to be closer with Kei and he wants to make Kei have a will to live again. He wants to be a good friend for Kei. So he thought hanging out with him is a good way to do it.  
  
“Nee, Kei… the day after tomorrow…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, but he paused. He thinks of a right words to ask for hanging out together and then he continued :  
  
“Let’s have a date?”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Yabu made him move~  
Yay~  
I wonder where will they go on for their 'date',  
anyone can guess?

Hope you like it nee~  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading nee!**   



	8. Chapter 8

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1300   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little angst   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“Da—date?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) tilts his head.  
  
“Hmmm? Well, hanging out together I mean~” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said as he puts on his clothes back.  
  
“Why?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) asks innocently. Yabu (in Kei’s body) laughs lightly and lies down on the bed.  
  
“Well… I went out with Daiki lots of time, I went out with Takaki at least once a week, but I never really go anywhere with you…”  Yabu (in Kei’s body) said honestly. He looks at Kei closely and smiles.  
“Dou? Wanna go?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Kei (in Yabu’s body) keeps in silent for a while.  
“Well, walking together with friend, going somewhere even though it’s meaningless but it’s nice you know~” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, he tries to make Kei agrees, but Kei keeps in silent.  
  
“I… don’t know… I’m afraid I’ll bored you… I’m not a fun person like Yuya or Daiki…” Kei said while lowering his head. Yabu (in Kei’s body) laughs lightly.  
  
“Ii yo~ I’ll make it fun~” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said with lots of will. Kei smiles.  
  
“Do not you think it is great, Kei-sama? Why do you not try to relax and hang out with him?” Tamaki said as he cleans up the thread and dispose it. He smiles to Kei (in Yabu’s body) and winks at him.  
  
“Sou nee…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said while smiling nicely.  
  
“So? Wanna go?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kei (in Yabu’s body) smiles and nods, he nods like a teenage girl though.  
  
“Un!” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said with lots of will.  
  
\--  
  
“Good morning, young master.” Tamaki greets as Yabu opens his eyes. He’s still in Kei’s body. Tamaki helped him sit up on the bed. Yabu (in Kei’s body) feels headache.  
  
“Good morning, Tamaki-san.” Yabu said while holding his head.  
  
“Is your head hurts?” Tamaki asks worriedly. Yabu nods lightly as he holds his head tighter. He never feels this hurt before.  
  
“Un… It hurts so much…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, he started to squirm. He lies down and squirms, his head feels so heavy and hurt.  
“Is this always like this? Every morning?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Tamaki shakes his head as he takes an emergency thread.  
  
“Sometimes, cancer can be harsh…” Tamaki said as he injected the morphine to Yabu (in Kei’s body). Yabu (in Kei’s body) tries to stay still so Tamaki can inject the morphine.  
  
“So… Kei went through this once in a while?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks as Tamaki injects the morphine. Tamaki is a doctor, so he’s good at injecting morphine and he knows how to calculate the usage of morphine.  
  
“Well… he often went through this kind of morning, when his head feels so hurt that he cried and yelled.” Tamaki said, Tamaki looks so sad, in fact he looks he’s about to cry, but he isn’t crying though. He pulls out the thread from Kei’s neck and sighs.  
  
“I… don’t want him to be like my son… giving up his life and stops taking the meds…” Tamaki said while crying. Yabu (in Kei’s body) sits up and takes off his shirt while Tamaki takes some allergic gel.  
  
“Poor Kei…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said.  
“Tamaki-san, I’m going to make Kei have a will to live again, so don’t worry nee!” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. somehow he remembers about what Tamaki said to him on the park.  
  
“Thank you, Kota-sama.” Tamaki said as he bows.  
  
\--  
  
 Later that day, after their performance, they rest on their small dressing room. It’s quite tiring since they are still not get used to their switched body. Takaki (in Daiki’s body) for example, it was hard for him to play the drum on Daiki’s small body, as for Kei (in Yabu’s body) it’s really hard to play the keyboard with Yabu’s fingers.  
  
“That was hard nee… Kota’s fingers are so rigid I can barely play combined keys…” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said as he lies down on the couch. Yabu (in Kei’s body) laughs lightly as he sits next to Kei (in Yabu’s body).  
  
“Gome nee… I never play piano or keyboard before saa…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said and ends it with laugh. He takes drinking water Tamaki gave him this morning and tilts his head.  
“Are? What’s this?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks as he sees some floating fruits on the water bottle.  
  
“It’s infuse water, I bet you got a headache this morning? Tama-chan always gives me that when I got a morning headach.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said while helping Daiki (in Takaki’s body) to wipe his makeup.  
  
“Ah! I know that~ I hear it reduced the change of cancer nee?” Daiki (in Takaki’s body) said which earns a nod from Kei (in Yabu’s body). Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods as he gets it, then he takes his phone and messages a particular someone.  
  
Yabu : Tomorrow nee?  
Kei : Nani ga? ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ  
Yabu : Ah, you’re cute nee… using emods ahahaha~  
Kei : (๑-﹏-๑) so what about tomorrow?  
Yabu : Our date~  
Kei : Da—date? It’s embarrassing if you call it that way… (///•́ ₃ •̀///)  
Yabu : alright then… Hanging out together?  
Kei : That’s better~ Un~ Where will we go?  
Yabu : Where do YOU want to go?  
Kei : Hmmm? Can we go to Terrarium center? I’ve been wanting to go there~ ( • ̀ω•́  )✧  
Yabu : Terrarium? What’s that?  
Kei : It’s aquarium for plants~ It’s so beautiful~  
Yabu : Alright then~ Terrarium that is~  
Kei : Hontou? Yatta~ Terrarium~ (*'▽'*)♪  
Yabu : Jaa, after school nee?  
Kei : Un! ฅ'ω'ฅ  
  
Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles. This is his change to get close to Kei and gives him a will of live. Just by then, Yabu (in Kei’s body) sees Takaki (in Daiki’s body) flirting with Daiki (in Takaki’s body), it makes him angry and extremely jealous. He tries to calm himself down, Kei (in Yabu’s body) sees Yabu’s anger and so he pats Yabu’s head.  
  
“There there. Let him have time to decide.” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said before he goes out from the dressing room, leaving Yabu there.  
  
“Sou nee…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) mumbles, but he have tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu (in Kei’s body) is in Kei’s room, waiting for Tamaki to bring the morphine and meds. He sits on the corner of the bed while hugging the pillow, he sulks there as he thinks about Daiki. Seems like he can’t forget Daiki saa.  
  
“I wonder if he still loves me…? I really miss the way he say ‘Suki da yo’ and the way he greets me good night…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) mumbles. Yappari, Yabu is still in love with Daiki.  
  
“Good evening, young master.” Tamaki said as he closes the door.  
“Shall I help you with your clothes?” Tamaki asks, Yabu (in Kei’s body) nods and let Tamaki takes off his clothes.  
  
  
“Nee… does Kei dislike or allergic to something?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks. Tamaki tilts his head.  
  
“He just allergic and hates morphine so much.” Tamaki said with a light laugh.  
  
“How about favorite food?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) asks as Tamaki prepares the morphine.  
  
“He likes everything, though he likes rice the most.” Tamaki said as he starts injecting the morphine. Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles.  
  
“Ah sou ka~” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said with a wide smile.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu wakes up from his sleep, he lazily walks down his bed and walks into the bathroom, but then before he reached the bathroom, he realized something. He looks around him, and he was sure that this is not Kei’s room. This is his room, his own very room. He said :  
  
“Ah! I’m in my body again!”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

The next one will be the 'date'~  
it's nearing the finish too~  
Maybe around 5 to 7 chaps more...  
Jaa,  
 **Thanks for reading nee!**  



	9. Chapter 9

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1500   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little angst   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“But… how?” Yabu mumbles.

“Kota! It’s 8 already!” Suddenly his mother yells out from down stairs, Yabu snaps and he hurriedly goes to bath.

\--

Right now, he’s at school, at his usual spot with his friends. Seems like all of them got their own body back. Kei also got back to his body.

“I… really don’t get it…” Kei said, Yabu laughs.

“Oh well, maybe the curse come to an end?” Yabu said randomly. Takaki nods as well as Daiki.

“Sou~ We’re back so that’s good, nee?” Takaki said. Kei and Yabu nods while smiling. Then Yabu moves closer to Kei.

“Gomen… seems like you have to wait for a while after school… I was late saa and I got detention for it…” Yabu said which earns laughs from Kei. But Kei nods and smiles.

“Ii yo, while you at it, I’ll take the morphine early,” Kei said with a smile. Yabu returns the smile and pats Kei’s head.

“Sankyuu~” Yabu said.

\--

Later that day, when the school is over, Kei has been waited at the gate for around 45 minutes before finally Yabu shows up. Kei was waiting with Tamaki, but once Tamaki sees Yabu, he bows to Kei and leaves Kei there.

“Gomen I kept you waiting… The detention was rough saa…” Yabu said while fixing his jacket. Kei shakes his head.

“Daijoubu~ I was with Tamaki anyway…” Kei said. Yabu smiles and pats Kei’s head, then he gives a sprig of flower to Kei. Kei tilts his head.

“An apology gift~” Yabu said. Kei takes the flower and smiles. The flower is beautiful, it’s white but the edges are pink.  
“My detention was gardening saa… and the principal said I can have it~” Yabu said casually.

“Thank you~” Kei thanked Yabu, seems like Kei is happy about the flower.  
“Is this rose?” Kei asks as he tries to look at the flower closely.

“No. It’s carnation. It doesn’t have thorn.” Yabu said.  
“I wouldn’t give something that might hurt you, Kei-chan~” Yabu said sweetly, Kei smiles and slightly blush by that.  
“Have you eaten?” Yabu asks as he looks at his watch. Kei shakes his head.

“I haven’t.” Kei said.

“Good~” Yabu laughs lightly and pats Kei’s head then he walks.  
“Come on~ Terrarium center is waiting for us~” Yabu said as he walks, Kei chases him and walk side by side with him.

\--

Terrarium center is unexpectedly good for a date. Well, it’s not like they are in a date, but there’s a lot of couple on the terrarium center, looking at the aquarium with beautiful and well-arranged plants.

“Wow~ Kirei nee~” Yabu said as he sees a terrarium with flowers and mosses.

“Is that carnation in there?” Kei asks. Yabu nods.  
“You like carnation?” Kei asks again as he looks at Yabu. Seems like Yabu is more interesting than terrarium.

“Un~ Carnation is my birth flower, it’s flower for January~” Yabu said. Looks like he knows a lot about flower. Kei nods and wonders what’s his birth flower is.

“How about my birth flower, what is it?” Kei asks as he walks with Yabu to see the next terrarium.

“Rose. June’s flower is rose.” Yabu said as he smiles.  
“A symbolization for innocence, purity and remembrance~” Yabu said.  
“It suits you nee?” Yabu said again then he laughs lightly. Kei blushes a little, he looks away so Yabu wouldn’t notice it. They walk again to the smaller terrarium which is in fish bowls. It’s so cute and seems like Kei is attached to them. Yabu just looks at the younger and laughs lightly.

“Wanna eat?” Yabu asks. Kei nods madly. Looks like he’s hungry.  
“Let’s have lunch under the famous bonding trees then~” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head.

“Bonding Trees?” Kei asks. He never heard of it before, he’s curious about it.

“Don’t you know? There are some sakura trees near here which blooms all year long. They said, if you can catch the dropping sakura together with someone then your bond with that someone will be deepen.” Yabu explained. He walks away from the small terrarium, Kei follows him and tilts his head.  
“I heard the view is really amazing there, so let’s eat there?” Yabu said. So he wants to eat there because of the view, somehow it makes Kei a little disappointed.

“Un…” Kei said shortly. Yabu walks to the bonding trees he mentioned and Kei follows him from behind. Yabu looks at Kei and laughs. He takes Kei’s hand and pulls him closer, so Kei would walk side by side with him.

“So? How have you been? Fine, right?” Yabu asks as he lets go of Kei’s hand. Kei smiles lightly.

“Well… Actually, I’m fine… but recently, the headache is getting worse…” Kei said.  
“Tama-chan said he’ll check on it soon…” Kei continued. Yabu nods, he pats Kei’s head.

“Nee… If it is hurt so much, you can just cry, you can let it out. Feel free to use my shoulder to cry on~” Yabu said as he keeps on walking side by side with Kei. Kei giggles.

“Sankyuu nee~” Kei said. but then he sighs and looked down, he lowered his head as he keeps on walking.  
“But… recently nee… I’ve been thinking things like why I should go through all this all alone… Everyday taking morphine, taking awful meds, feeling terrible headache… and it made me depressed.” Kei said honestly. Yabu smiles at him and pinches his cheek.

“You’re not alone saa. I’m here. Takaki and Dai-chan too. You have Tamaki-san too.” Yabu said. they arrived at the bonding trees. They sit on a bench facing the beautiful pink sakura trees. It’s indeed beautiful, on the side of the trees there is a river which is very clean and there are some ducks swimming there. Kei keeps in silent, seems like he’s still losing his hope. Yabu can see that uncertainties on Kei’s eyes and he sighs.

“Alright… Me, Takaki, and Daiki might often forgot about your birthday date, but, we never forget to celebrate it~ We always want you to be the part of us. Your parents might only love your sister, but Tamaki always tries to do his best to make you happy. Deshou?” Yabu said with a nice smile.  
“I know it’s hard for you to have your illness. I know life has been hard on you, but look at you! You survived until now, right? You are a fine young man, you’re pretty, cute, handsome in the same time, not to mentioned you’re smart. You have friends too, so why would you think such things? Anou saa, Kei-chan. I asked you to join my band not just because you can play keyboard, it’s because I want to be with you, to be friends with you as well as Daiki and Yuya.” Yabu said honestly which makes Kei stops crying, instead, it makes Kei laughs.

“Sou nee… I’m an idiot… Why would I think that nee~” Kei said while wiping his tears.  
“Thank you, Kota…” Kei said. Yabu nods and smiles. Then he takes a box of lunch box.

“Jaa, let’s eat?” Yabu said as he opened the lunch box, it contains some rice balls, aburage and karage. Kei looks at those foods in amazed.

“You… made this?” Kei asks.

“Un~ I thought it would be nice to eat these with you here~” Yabu said proudly. He takes a bottle of hand sanitizer and takes some of it before he gives the bottle to Kei. Kei takes some of it too.  
“Try it~ The one with sesame are mushroom and broccolis, the plain are chicken and broccolis.” Yabu said while pointing the onigiri.

“Hai~ Ittadakimasu~”  Kei said as he smiles and takes an onigiri with sesame on it. Yabu also takes one too and eats it. Kei eats it and it was unexpectedly delicious.  
“It’s unexpectedly good~” Kei said honestly which makes Yabu pouts.

“Why ‘unexpectedly’?” Yabu said before he takes another bite. Kei laughs lightly.

“Well, you’re not the type who looks good at making things like this…” Kei said honestly again which makes Yabu pouts even more.

“Don’t judge me with my appearance!” Yabu said jokingly, Kei laughs, but Yabu’s face slowly turns sad.  
“Anou saa… actually, I learnt to make these kind of things for Daiki… He often doesn’t eat his lunch, so I made him things like this…” Yabu said, there’s a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but then he smiles bitterly.  
“He used to be happy to get these from me…” Yabu said and ends it with bitter laughs.

“…You… still love him?” Kei ask before he eats his food again. Yabu sighs and laughs lightly, bitterly.

“I do...” Yabu said slowly. Kei nods weakly as he keeps on eating.  
“I really like when he said ‘suki da yo’ so cutely, or when he hugs me and act so spoiled to me…” Yabu said with tears on his cheeks.  
“Whenever he said that, it makes me get a heart throb~” Yabu said while smiling bitterly.  
“It’s really gloomy topic nee… We should change it…” he said again and ends it with light laugh. But then Kei looks at him so seriously, but in so adorable way, he looks like a little kitten right now. He holds Yabu’s hand and then he said :

“Suki da yo, Ko-chan!”

TBC  
~~~

Gomen, I'm in hurry~  
Hope you like this nee,

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1400   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“E—eh?” Yabu’s heart almost stopped when he hears it, in fact it almost jump out. It seriously makes his heart throb like hell. Kei still looking at him so seriously, but then Kei laughs out loud.  
  
“Dou? Does that make your heart stop?” Kei said while laughing. Yabu pouts, but then he laughs too.  
  
“Actually, a little…” Yabu said, he lied though. It actually makes his heart stop completely, it’s a good thing that’s he’s still alive, but his tone of speaking is jokingly. Kei smiles lightly and eats his food again. Yabu also eats his food.  
“Ah sou… there’s something I want to ask to you…” Yabu said as he remembers about something.  
  
“Nani?” Kei asks.  
  
“The door in your room… the one which always covered by curtain… What room is that?” Yabu asks. Kei smiles lightly.  
  
“That’s a room that I will only show to someone special~” Kei said proudly.  
“There’s something I’ve been working on in my whole life, so it’s special~” Kei said again. Yabu nods and wonders again. He takes chopsticks and give a pair to Kei so he can eat the aburage and karage.  
  
“Jaa, who is your special someone? Come to think of it, we never talk about things like this nee~” Yabu said as he takes the aburage then he eats it as well as Kei do too. Indeed, they never talk about this kind of thing. Yabu doesn’t know about who is the one Kei likes.  
  
“I won’t tell~” Kei said, his tone is teasing which makes Yabu pouts.  
  
“Awwh come on! You know about someone I like, I want to know yours too~” Yabu said. He’s curious.  
  
“I don’t have it yet saa… so I can’t tell it yet…” Kei said seriously which makes Yabu fall for that lie. Yes, it’s a lie. Kei has someone special, but he doesn’t want to tell it to Yabu.  
  
“Ah sou~” Yabu said and takes a drinking bottle and gives it to Kei. Kei takes it.  
“That’s green tea, a good antioxidant, and good for cancer too.” Yabu said. Seems like he has been studying about cancer and anti-cancer foods and beverages. Yappari, he cares about his friend.  
  
“You’re starting to be like Tama-chan…” Kei said, he laughs.  
“But that’s okay~ it makes me happy~” Kei said again as he smiles before he drinks the tea. Yabu takes another bottle and drinks some tea too.  
  
“Nee Kei, I actually have a very good time with you today~ Let’s go out again soon?” Yabu said before he uses his chop stick to take the karage. Kei smiles and nods.  
“Here, aaah~” Yabu said as he feed Kei the karage he just took with his chop stick. Kei blushes lightly and eats the karage Yabu feed him. Yabu smiles then he mumbles :  
  
“If only I could date someone like you, I must be happy~”  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, when Yabu arrived at his house, he puts down his bag and get to the bathroom. He prepare the bath for a warm nice bath. Right now, he’s in the bathtub, relaxing his warm bath with some lavender bath salt which has relaxing smell.  
  
“Argghh… I can’t take my mind of that moment…” Yabu said as he thinks about what Kei said. The moment he refers to is this :  
  
 _“Suki da yo, Ko-chan!”_  
  
Those lines Kei said to him under the bonding trees is lingering on his mind. He can’t help but remember about how adorable Kei said it and how Kei’s eyes catches his attention.  
  
“He’s… so cute…” Yabu mumbles.  
  
\--  
  
In the other hand, Kei in his room is holding the carnation Yabu gave him this afternoon before they go on their date. He looks closely to the carnation and smells it. It has nice smell. Kei smiles as he walks to the door which is covered by the curtain. He takes a key on his pocket and opens that door.  
  
“I made all these ever since I was a little kid...” Kei said. Tamaki, who has been standing there smiles lightly.  
  
“It’s surely so special, nee, young master?” Tamaki said. Kei nods as he sees the room while smilling.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for years to show this room to someone special…” Kei said. Tamaki giggles as he knows where this conversation leads to.  
“Seems like I’ve found that someone…” Kei said as he smells the carnation and looks at it dearly.  
“Tama-chan, make a spare key to this room please? And send it to this address a day after my depart…” Kei said as he gives Tamaki a piece of paper. Tamaki bows lightly.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, when Yabu awakes from his sleep, he rubs his eyes several times. When he finally opens his eyes fully, he noticed that he’s not in his room. He looks at his hands, and yes, that is not his hands, it’s Kei’s hands.  
  
“Ah… I switched with Kei again…” Yabu said. He gets down from the bed and act like this is usual thing. He walks closer to the mirror.  
“Yappari, I’m in Kei’s body now.” Yabu said. So he’s in Kei’s body, probably Kei is in Yabu’s body then. When Yabu is looking at the mirror Tamaki comes in the room and greets him a good morning.  
  
“Good morning, Kei-sama.” Tamaki said while putting Kei’s uniform on the table.  
  
“Tamaki-san, good morning.” Yabu said with a smile.  
  
“Ara? Kota-sama?” Tamaki makes a guess which earns a nod and a smile from Yabu.  
  
“We switched again… Jaa, I should take a bath…” Yabu said as he enters the bath.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu (in Kei’s body) arrived at school early, the class is still an hour from now, and Kei (in Yabu’s body) haven’t arrived yet. Yabu walks to the usual spot where his friends usually are, but no one was there. Yabu sighs as he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
“What should I do? The class is still an hour from now…” Yabu mumbles. He walks to the stairs way and thinks of something.  
“Ah… maybe I should go to our club’s room and play guitar there…” Yabu said as he walks to the top floor. He thinks a lot of things as he walks. And since he’s in Kei’s body, his head is a little hurt, but he can endure it.  
When Yabu arrived at the club’s room, he opens the door and immediately got a heartache. Why? Because what he sees in the room is Takaki kissing Daiki wildly while his hands unbuttoning Daiki’s shirt. It took quite long for Takaki and Daiki to realize Yabu existence there.  
  
“K—Kei-chan?” Daiki said. Seems like he doesn’t know that Yabu is the one who is inside Kei’s body.  
  
“Ah… Gomen…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said then he immediately closes the door and runs to the roof top. Once he’s at the roof top, he sits on a bench and sighs over and over. He looks so sad. His heart is broke into pieces.  
  
“So… he chooses Yuya nee…” Yabu said. a glance of tears can be sees.  
  
“They… aren’t switched nee…” suddenly Kei appears.  
  
“Ah… Kei-chan…” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kei smiles.  
  
“It seems like it’s just us who got switched… and I think they don’t know that we are switched…” Kei said. Yabu nods and lowered his head.  
  
“He… has chosen Yuya… and they have gone ‘that’ far too… I totally lost nee.” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said. Kei sits beside Yabu and pats his head.  
“I… have to let go nee? Since it’s what Yuya and I already greed on.” Yabu said as he sighs. Kei knows how Yabu is hurt and how he is sad now, but Kei doesn’t know what to say or do for Yabu.  
  
“Nee… if there’s anything I can help you to make you feel better, just tell me nee?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu smiles and got something on his head.  
  
“Why?” Yabu asks. Kei smiles.  
  
“I just want to ease your heartache… I mean… isn’t that what friends for?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles nicely.  
  
“You’ll do anything for me?” Yabu asks. Kei nods lightly.  
  
“Un. If that can help you, then sure~” Kei (in Yabu’s body) said nicely. Then Yabu (in Kei’s body) smiles widely, in his head, he has lots of things he wants to do with Kei and he’s sure it would make him feel at ease. Then he said :  
  
“Jaa, please have a sleepover at my house for 2 days?”  
  
TBC  
  
 ~~~

Gomen for the late update~  
I've been busy with school hahaha~  
Tomorrow I have a test too,  
wish me luck nee!

Hope you like this one~  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**   



	11. Chapter 11

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1900   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“Sleepover?” Kei (in Yabu’s body) tilts his head.  
  
“Un~ There’s a lot of things I want to do with you~ Yesterday saa, I feel lots of fun hanging out with you, so I want to hang out with you more… and that might make me feel at ease… Can you?” Yabu (in Kei’s body) said, he even lets out puppy eyes.  
  
“Al…alright then…” Kei said. He agrees to it.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Yabu (in Kei’s body) is in the middle of the lesson. He’s in Kei’s class, and Kei’s class is filled with bunch of genius and boring teachers. He started to feel sleepy and he also feels so much pain on his head so he leans his head on his table.  
  
“Maybe… a little nap wouldn’t be hurt…” Yabu said. His seat is on the back, so the teacher doesn’t notice about it. Even if they noticed, they know Kei is smart and they don’t give a damn about it.  
  
\--  
  
When Yabu wakes up he looks around him and he noticed that this is not Kei’s class, this is his class. But nobody is around, looks like everyone already gone home. Yabu tilts his head and looks at his hands to check if he’s back to his body.  
  
“Ara? I got back to my body again…” Yabu said. Seems like he got back his body. Then Yabu noticed something really important.  
“Ah! Wakatta~ I know how the curse work…” he said as he smiles.  
  
“Kota…” Kei suddenly appears. Yabu stands up and sees Kei on the door of his class.  
“Yappari you’re back to your body too?” Kei asks. Yabu nods plainly and he takes his bag and walks towards Kei.  
  
“I guess I know how the curse works…” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head as he gets curious about how the curse works.  
  
“How?” Kei asks.  
  
“I won’t tell~” Yabu said jokingly and runs away. Kei pouts and chases him. Somehow, they looks like a couple who is chasing each other.  
  
“Tell me~~” Kei said. Yabu stopped running and laughs lightly.  
  
“No~” Yabu said as he laughs.  
“I’ll tell you tonight, nee~” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head but then he nods anyway.  
  
“Promise?” Kei asks cutely, thought he might don’t realized that he’s being so cute. Yabu nods.  
  
“Un~ Jaa, take your clothes and tell Tamaki you’re going to have a sleepover at my house, nee?” Yabu said as he walks side by side with Kei to the school gate. Tamaki is waiting for Kei at the gate.  
  
“Un. I’ll see you at your house, nee?” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
  
“Thank you Kei-chan…” Yabu whispers to Kei and smiles so nicely to Kei. Kei nods.  
  
“Un… Jaa, I’m going home now~ Bye bye~” Kei said as he waves his hands to Yabu. Yabu smiles lightly and waves his hands too.  
  
“Take care~” Yabu said nicely. Then Tamaki drives away with Kei. When he’s all alone, Yabu sighs and gets back to his gloomy self, not because Daiki, but because Kei left him here alone, somehow he doesn’t like it when Kei is not around him, he even started to think that it’s okay for Daiki to date Takaki as long as Kei is by his side. He does feel lots of comfort around Kei, and that makes Yabu happy.  
  
“Maybe… Kei started to take Daiki’s place in my head…” Yabu mumbles but then Yabu shakes his head several times before he walks out the gate, but when he walks out the gate, he saw Takaki and Daiki, holding hands.  
  
“Ko—kota… it’s—“ when Daiki is about to explain, Yabu cuts his words.  
  
“It’s okay… I know it already… the one who bust you both on the club’s room this morning was me on Kei’s body. So yeah, I get it already…” Yabu said, as he tries to be calm as he could. Daiki lowered his head.  
  
“Gomen Ko-chan… Yappari… I love Yuya more… gomen…” Daiki said. Yabu smiles lightly.  
  
“It’s okay. Omedetou nee~” Yabu said while giving then the best smile he has.  
  
“Are… you sure?” Takaki asks, he doesn’t believe it that Yabu lets Daiki easily. Yabu nods.  
  
“Un. Seems like… someone has replaced Dai-chan’s place too anyway… Beside, we still can be friend, nee?” Yabu said nicely while pats Daiki’s head several times. Daiki nods happily.  
“Jaa, I’m going home~ Long last you two~” Yabu said as he walks away and waves his hands.  
  
“Un arigatou~” Daiki and Takaki said in union and they holds hand again.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Yabu lies down on the bed, waiting for Kei to come and knocks his door. Somehow, he’s excited about the sleepover. Though, he still doesn’t understand about his own feeling. He doesn’t know if he likes Kei or not. Just when Yabu stands up to get his phone, someone rings his door bell, maybe it’s Kei. Yabu runs down stairs and open the door.  
  
“Kei-chan~” Yabu smiles happily as he sees the younger stand on his door.  
  
“Where’s your family?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs lightly and helped Kei with his bag.  
  
“My grandparents house… I didn’t come because I have school…” Yabu said lightly as he takes Kei’s bag inside and leads Kei inside his house. Kei nods lightly.  
  
“Sou… It’s alright for Tamaki to come at 6 PM right?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs and nods.  
  
“of course~ Hey, have you eaten?” Yabu asks as he puts Kei’s bag on the couch. Kei shakes his head as he sees the elephant figurine on the living room table. Yabu smiles.  
  
“Jaa, let’s make something? How about sushi?” Yabu offered.  
  
“I can’t cook…” Kei said honestly. Yabu pats Kei’s head several times and smiles.  
  
“I’ll do the cooking, you’ll do the washing, you can wash dishes, can’t you?” Yabu asks. Kei nods, though he never done it before but he’s sure he can at least do that much.  
“Jaa, come on~” Yabu said as he pulls Kei’s hand and leads him to the kitchen.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Kei is washing the dishes, while Yabu is rolling the sushi. It’s almost done, Yabu just need to roll it and cuts it. They are doing it while having a conversation too.  
  
“…but you always got good scores even without studying!” Yabu said. half protesting. Kei laughs lightly.  
  
“I just memorized things quickly saa…” Kei said as he washes a knife which was used to cut fishes.  
  
“Ah… talking about grade… it reminds me… As long as I remember nee, your report card always been so great… no 7 all of it are 8 and 9, but why your parents said youonly got 7s on your repsrt card?” Yabu asks as he rolls the sushi. Kei sighs and smiled bitterly. Do you still remember chap 3?  
  
 _“Sou nee, you even often got 100 on your tests, unlike your twin who always got bad scores, he’s an idiot.” Kei’s mother said. Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head. As long as Yabu knows, Kei always got a good score, never less than 90, but why Kei’s parents saying that he’s always got a bad score?_  
  
 _“Your report card is brilliant too, lots of 8 on it, good job, Keiko~” Kei’s father said._  
  
 _“Unlike your twin, who only got 7s.” Kei’s mother said sarcastically. Yabu (in Kei’s body) tilts his head even more. Yabu has seen Kei’s report card once, and there’s no 7 score in it, all of them are above 9. Yabu knows there’s something wrong with this._  
  
What Yabu asked is about what his parents said about scores.  
  
“Well… you know how my parents is… they only care to whom they can be proud of… which means the one with the better score… Ever since I was a kid, I always get better score than my twin, that’s why when I was a kid, my parents love me so much and spoiled me so much, but they were mean to my twin. I love my twin saa, and I don’t like how my parents treated her, so started when I was 14, I faked my report card scores and I showed them the fake report card, so it would look like Keiko got better score than I am while the truth is I got higher than her. While the real report card would be signed by Tama-chan. Ever since then, my parents love her and insult me all the way. But at least Keiko is happy with my parents’ affection…” Kei said. He’s really kind nee, faking his score so that his twin can get enough love from their parents. Yabu nods.  
  
“But… aren’t you sad about it?” Yabu asks. He’s being rational.  
  
“A little. Sometimes I feel like it is unfair, but hell… I have Tamaki anyway… Besides… if my parents know about my illness, they might throw me away as they thought I am a burden…” Kei said care-freely. Yabu nods lightly.  
“Ouch!” suddenly Kei shouts out.  
  
“Eh? Eh? Nani?” Yabu asks. Kei’s finger is scratched a knife he had been washing.  
“Ara it’s bleeding…” Yabu said. then he takes Kei’s finger and suck the blood. Kei is a little bit surprised by it, but it makes him blush. Yabu takes a band aid from his apron’s pocket and takes a ply of tissue. Yabu wipes Kei’s injured finger with the tissue. Then he uses the band aid for it.  
“There you go~” Yabu said when he finished with the band aid. Kei is still blushing since Yabu is really close to him right now.  
  
“Th—thank you…” Kei said. Yabu laughs and kisses Kei’s injured finger.  
  
“Heal quickly nee~” Yabu said after he kissed it, then he smiles like an angel.  
“Ah, by the way, the sushi is ready, let’s eat?” Yabu said. Kei can’t say must but nods.  
  
\--  
  
Now, they already in their pajamas, but still watching TV. Kei is drawing things in his sketch book while Yabu is watching anime on TV.  
  
“What are you drawing?” Yabu asks as he keeps on watching.  
  
“You.” Kei said, half joking but half serious.  
  
“Eh?” Yabu tilts his head as he tries to see Kei’s sketching. Kei laughs lightly.  
  
“It’s seriously you…” Kei said as he shows his sketch book to Yabu and indeed it’s Yabu’s sketch there.  
  
“Why would you make a sketch of me?” Yabu asks as he turns off the TV and gets inside the sheet.  
  
“Because I like you~” Kei said honestly but his tone of speaking is like telling a joke. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Yeah, I like you too Kei-chan~” Yabu said with joking tone too.  
“You are really good at drawing nee~ It’s really looks like me…” Yabu commented. Kei smiles and gives one last line on that sketching.  
  
“Nee… where should I sleep?” Kei asks as he closes his sketch book. Yabu laughs as if Kei just tell a joke.  
  
“Silly, where else. Here of course~” Yabu said as he points the empty space of the bed next to him. Kei smiles, he lies down next to Yabu, but then his face turns sad.  
“What’s wrong?” Yabu asks, noticing Kei’s sad face.  
  
“I… still want to stay, but I’m running out of time…” Kei mumbles. Yabu tilts his head as he doesn’t get it.  
“Nee… can I ask something selfish to you?” Kei asks as his eyes looks like an abandon puppy and a little teary. With that kind of eyes Yabu can’t say no so he nods slowly. Then Kei said :  
  
“Can you hug me until morning?”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Sorry I didn't update,  
I got a test this morning, that's why I studied yesterday~

Hope you like this~  
Jaa,

Thanks for reading nee!  



	12. Chapter 12

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~2000   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“Eh? Aa… mm… Un!” Yabu said. He’s suddenly got nervous and confused on what to say. Kei smiles and started to cry.  
  
“Th—thank you…” Kei said. Yabu still doesn’t get this but he doesn’t dare to ask as Kei is crying silently now. Yabu hugs the younger just as requested.  
  
“If anything happen… tell me nee… you can always rely on me…” Yabu said as he thought that Kei might have some problems which makes him like this.  
  
“Un thank you!” Kei said slowly as he buried his head on Yabu’s chest.  
“By the way… you said you know how the curse works… so how is it works?” Kei asks suddenly he remembers about what Yabu said this morning. Yabu nods.  
  
“It’s just my guess though, but do you remember when we switched to our own body, aside from the poison effect?” Yabu asks. Kei thinks for a while and nods.  
  
“A day before we hang out together, and this morning…” Kei said. Yabu nods and ticks his fingers.  
  
“That’s right! And this morning means right before you have sleepover in my house, right?” Yabu asks. Kei nods.  
  
“I supposed that’s right…” Kei said.  
  
“It’s just my guess but I think we’ll come back to our body when we have event for just the both of us~” Yabu said. What he means is if they have a plan such as date just the two of them, then they’ll be back on their own body.  
  
“How about Takaki and Daiki?” Kei asks.  
  
“It goes the same for them. A day before we gone out together, they also made a plan to have a date. In short they will go back to their body when they have plan for just the two of them too.” Yabu said. Kei nods as he sees the point.  
  
“Ah sou~ if that’s so then it sounds like we’re destined to be together~” Kei said as he hugs Yabu tightly. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“Sou nee…” Yabu replied. Then Kei yawns, he’s so sleepy. Yabu pats his head.  
“Let’s go to sleep?” Yabu said as he hugs Kei tightly too.  
“Oyasumi~” Yabu said. Kei nods and buried his head on Yabu’s chest.  
  
“Oya…sumi…” he said while falling asleep.  
  
\--  
  
In the middle of the night, Kei is already cutely asleep on Yabu’s hug, while Yabu is still wide awake, he can’t fall asleep even he has been trying like thousands times already.  
  
“I… can’t sleep… having him in my hug makes my heart can’t stop racing… I can’t calm down…” Yabu mumbles slowly so he won’t wake the younger. Yabu looks at Kei closely and somehow he blushes.  
“He’s so adorable~” Yabu said slowly again as his heart can’t stop racing crazily.  
“I… think I am in love with him…” Finally he confessed that. Though Kei can’t hear it as he’s asleep.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu is sitting all alone on their club’s room while playing his guitar. Kei is in his class already. When Yabu’s thought is flying somewhere else, suddenly Takaki and Daiki showed up from the door.  
  
“Ohayou, Ko-chan.” Daiki said as he sees Yabu sitting there.  
  
“Ohayou, Kota.” Takaki also greets their band leader.  
  
“Un… ohayou…” Yabu said, his mind is still flying off somewhere.  
  
“Why look so gloomy?” Takaki asks as he sees Yabu playing mellow songs which is actually a love song.  
  
“I… actually thinking about something…” Yabu said honestly. As Daiki sits on the other couch with Takaki, he tilts his head.  
  
“About what?” Daiki asks.  
  
“I think I’m in love with Kei…” Yabu said honestly to his two best-friends. Takaki and Daiki almost choke on their tea.  
  
“Eh?” Takaki said. he never thought Yabu would fall for Kei. Well, they weren’t that close.  
  
“And I am thinking to confess to him… tonight…” Yabu said. Kei will have sleepover again tonight, so he thought it will be a good change to confess to Kei. Takaki and Daiki keep in silent as they don’t know how to react.  
“Jaa, I’ve decided! Tonight, I’ll confess to Kei and make him mine!” Yabu suddenly said while standing up from the couch with lots of will. Daiki blinked his eyes, while Takaki giggles.  
  
“Good luck then~” Takaki said. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“Un! Thank you!” Yabu said as he walks to the door and opens it, then he leaves the club’s room. Yabu has decided it, he’s going to confess to Kei tonight, will it works well?  
  
\--  
  
At lunch break, Yabu visits Kei’s class, and yappari he’s there, sitting on his chair while mumbling some songs. Yabu greets him nicely and pulls him out from the class and bring him to the roof top.  
  
“Why are you dragging me here?” Kei asks as he sits on the roof top’s bench. Yabu lets out his bentou box and smiles nicely.  
  
“I wanna eat lunch with you~ so I made some extra lunch this morning~” Yabu said as he sits beside Kei and opens the lunch box.  
  
“You… made these for me?” Kei asks, half not believing it, and half really grateful about it. Yabu nods proudly. He opens the bentou box which is filled with delicious looking food.  
  
“I can’t eat lunch with you if you don’t eat lunch, can I? That’s why I made some for you~ So we can eat together~” Yabu said. Kei smiles, he looks happy about it.  
  
“I won’t eat!” Kei said. Yabu seems shock about it.  
  
“E—eh?” Yabu tilts his head but then Kei laughs lightly.  
  
“Just kidding~ I’m really glad you made these for me~ Thank you nee~” Kei said honestly. Yabu laughs and gives him a pair of chopstick.  
  
“Let’s eat?” Yabu said as he takes a pair of chopstick for himself.  
  
“Un~” Kei replied shortly.  
  
\--  
  
When it’s time to go home, Kei and Daiki walks to the gate together as they wait for the other two to finish their duty at their class.  
  
“Nee… Daiki… how was it when you were dating Kota?” Suddenly Kei asks. Daiki looks at Kei with curious look.  
  
“Why… suddenly you ask something like that? Usually ‘love’ doesn’t interest you…” Daiki asks honestly. Kei just smiled and raises his shoulders.  
“Well… he’s really kind, lovely, romantic… but sometime he can be careless, once he hold a game console, he’ll ignore me for sure. And… he was really really really possessive. He would pout or scold me if I get close with anyone.” Daiki said as he leans his back to the gate. Kei nods lightly as he signaling to Tamaki, who has been waiting for him on the gate, to wait for a little while longer.  
  
“In scale of 1 to 10, how possessive he is?” Kei asks while giggling.  
  
“9. Seriously, he’s so possessive.” Daiki said. Kei giggles.  
  
“Cute~” Kei mumbles. Just by then, Yabu and Takaki come to their way while bringing some books.  
  
“What’s that?” Daiki asks.  
  
“Novels~ The new novel from Kizuna~” Takaki said while smiling. Daiki nods. Yabu pats Kei’s head while smiling lightly.  
  
“Gomen, I made you wait~” Yabu said. Kei shakes his head.  
“Remember, you’re having a sleepover~” Yabu said to remind Kei that he’s supposed to have a sleepover today.  
  
“Un un~ but I’ll go home first, there’s something I need to do.” Kei said cutely. Yabu nods.  
“Jaa, see you later, Kota~” Kei said nicely. Yabu nods and waves at him as Kei walks to his car, then Tamaki drives him away. When Kei is not there, Takaki and Daiki look at him.  
  
“So? You’re going to confess?” They ask in union. Yabu nods.  
  
“Un. Tonight~ Wish me luck nee~” Yabu said while smiling widely.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Yabu and Kei are in Yabu’s room, both are reading book, but while talking to each other. Kei is reading manga while Yabu is reading the novel he just bring from school.  
  
“…Sou nee, in that manga Sojiro is quite cool and Aoshi too nee~” Yabu said. They are talking about the manga Kei is reading.  
  
“How about that novel you are reading… what makes you interested in it?” Kei asks as he rolls over at the bed and continues reading.  
  
“The author.” Yabu said shortly.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Kei asks, he even stops reading his manga.  
  
“Everyone has been reading this book because of its contain… but for me, I read this because I think the author is interesting. You know, Kizuna Yayoi-san, who writes this novel, has interesting thoughts. He thinks about other people doesn’t. Simple but deep meanings~” Yabu said while keeps on reading.  
“Like on her previous book, she said ‘people always think that they are victim, but hell, they are not, they are the culprit. They are just being their own victim. Because, What you get in the future is the result of what you do today. What you got today is the result of what you have done before.’ I think that is right, and it’s amazing for her to think and speak it up like that.” Yabu explained again. Kei smiles bitterly.  
  
“Usually, people who said something like that is someone who has gone through lots of things, nee?” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
  
“Yeah~” Yabu said.  
“He also writes about love~ He said ‘love is a delicate rose. Beautiful, and make people happy. But it’s hurting too and has to be taken care well, or else it will turn into hate and die.’” Yabu said. Kei nods.  
  
“I agree with that~” Kei said. Yabu laughs and shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t though…” Yabu said.  
  
“Why?” Kei asks.  
  
“Because love is not like a rose. It’s like a carnation. It’s beautiful, makes people happy, symbolize true feeling and self. Unlike rose, carnation won’t hurt you. But… you have to take care of it well, give it enough love and attention, or else, it’ll die.” Yabu said while looking at Kei with his gentle look.  
  
“So you’re saying love is not hurting?” Kei asks. Yabu nods.  
“Jaa… how about you and Daiki’s case?” Kei asks, half challenging tone is there. Yabu smiles.  
  
“It’s not love which hurts me… I was disappointed, and that disappointed feeling, which hurts me.” Yabu said. Kei smiles and nods.  
  
“Ah sou ka~” Kei said while nodding. Yabu laughs then he puts down his book. He sits beside Kei on the bed and suddenly holds Kei’s hand. He though this is the right time for confessing. The topic of their talk is about love too. It will be perfect timing.  
  
“Demo nee… Even it was really disappointing… But the times I had with Daiki was wonderful. If only I found someone more fit for me… then I’ll be really happy~” Yabu said as he stares at Kei.  
  
“Though… I have someone really special right now… I really love him, and I want him to be mine… Do you have someone like that too, Kei-chan?” Yabu asks seriously. Kei looks at him while tilting his head. Kei sits up and nods. Yabu is going to confess now.  
  
“Once… I’ve told you nee… I don’t have someone special… but now I have.” Kei said while smiling. Yabu smiles too.  
  
“so? Who is that?” Yabu asks. Kei’s eyes suddenly turns sad.  
  
“Nee… Ko-chan… before I tell you about that… there’s something I want to tell you…” Kei said. His eyes are teary already and he doesn’t know if this is a good move to tell Yabu or not.  
  
“Nani?” Yabu asks, he’s still holding Kei’s hand. Kei sighs. He looks so sad alright.  
  
“Even though I’m closer with the special person I mentioned… I don’t have much time left…” Kei said. Yabu is a little shock. Alright, not a little but very shock. Yabu’s thought already flying here and there thinking that Kei might be dying.  
  
“Are… are.. are you… dy—dying?” Yabu shutters so much. But Kei laughs bitterly.  
  
“No! I’m not…” Kei said. Yabu sighs in relive.  
  
“Yokatta…” Yabu mumbles. Kei smiles bitterly again. He takes a deep breath. He leans his head on Yabu’s shoulder, then he said :  
  
“But… The day after tomorrow… I’m going to Canada…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Sorry for this late update...  
I was busy with all those school work...  
Ah... I feel like I'm going to pass out any time soon ahahaha~  
Jaa,

**Hope you enjoy this~  
Thank you for reading!**   



	13. Chapter 13

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1500   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
In an instant, Yabu’s thought of having a warm lovely happy relationship with Kei is gone between his sadness. Yappari, love is not hurting… but disappointing. Yabu feel a little shaken.  
  
“Wh—why so sudden?” Yabu asks. His tone of speaking is very week, almost like crying.  
  
“Tama-chan got my brain checked again… and the result is not very pleasant… he’s going to treat me in Canada, where the equipment for brain is complete…” Kei said. Yabu is still in shock.  
  
“Why you tell me now? Not earlier?” Yabu asks. He’s really crying now.  
  
“I… I was unsure…” Kei said. but then Kei smiles.  
“Hey… come on, why would you cry for? You’ll be fine without me, like you used to be~ Nee?” Kei asks, he’s faking his smile and cheerfulness. Yabu shakes his head but he says nothing. Yabu though, what’s the point of confessing his feeling if Kei is going to go far away, leaving him behind, feeling empty.  
“Kota?” Kei calls for Yabu because Yabu has been in silence for quite long.  
  
“Gomen… I’ll take a walk for a while…” Yabu said and he walks to the door.  
  
“I’ll go with you…” Kei said as he stands up from the bed.  
  
“No! Please… let me be alone for awhile?” Yabu said seriously. Kei nods and sits on the bed again. Then Yabu leaves to go for a walk.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu looks at the night sky while lying down on the grass near the river. He’s thinking if he should confess or keep this feeling for himself. He looks coldly to the river and walks to the swing so he can sit there. But when he’s about to sit, someone calls for him.  
  
“Kota? What are you doing here?” It’s Daiki, he’s with Takaki, seems like they are walking home from their date.  
  
“Ah… Dai-chan… Yuyan…” Yabu said, he’s obviously still not in the mood for talking. But, advices from friends are not a bad idea.  
  
“What’s with that look?” Takaki asks as he lets Daiki sits on the swing beside Yabu.  
  
“I… I’m having a little dilemma…” Yabu said as he swings his swing slowly.  
  
“Dilemma? About Kei-chan, isn’t it?” Daiki makes a guess and got it right on the first guess. Yabu nods.  
  
“I… I don’t know if I should confess or not…” Yabu said honestly.  
  
“Why?” Takaki asks shortly. Yabu sighs and looks so sad.  
  
“He’s going to leave far away…” Yabu said. Takaki and Daiki look at each other and sigh.  
  
“So… you know he’s going to Canada?” Daiki asks.  
  
“You guys know?!” Yabu asks, he thought Takaki and Daiki doesn’t know. Takaki and Daiki nod.  
  
“Kei told us not to tell you. So we keep in silent as he wants us to.” Takaki said. Yabu lowered his head and yells out : ‘aa!’. Seems like he’s stress out.  
  
“I don’t know if there’s a meaning of confessing if he’s going to leave me…” Yabu said honestly about what he thinks. But then Takaki walks closer to him and punches Yabu’s cheek that Yabu falls down from the swing.  
  
“Idiot! If not now then when?!” Takaki said as he grabs Yabu’s collar shirt.  
“So what if he’s going away?” Takaki said as he lets go of Yabu.  
“Doesn’t that mean you have less time, then why don’t you just say it out loud before it’s too late?! He loves you way before you dated Dai-chan, so you should think about what he feels on leaving you! You should have known that!” Takaki said, somehow he looks angry, even Daiki thinks so. Yabu blinked.  
“He has been consulting to me. Like every night… He wants to be with you, but his illness is getting worse and he has to leave to keep on living. He said ever since you got close to him, he has a meaning for living again.” Takaki explained. Yabu blinked again. So Kei already in love with him way before Yabu dated Daiki, that is quite long.  
  
“You know… when you and Daiki started to going out… He started to lock himself up, trying to be happy for you. And when you broke up with Daiki, he’s actually happy, but then he is crying, saying that he doesn’t want to see you cry and hurt.” Takaki said again. Seems like Kei has been telling his story to Takaki.  
“Kei and I are childhood friend… so I know how he is. I know he’s suffering so much now… He must be feels so hurt because he wants to be with you, but he can’t confess and he has to go.” Takaki said as he sits on a bench near the swing.  
"Think about it... You read Kizuna's book right? You know how the story is... The main character work so hard to make money so that he can design and make the best clothes for his perfect someone, but in the end, he died due to his illness, all alone because he can't find his special someone. He felt lonely until the end of his breath. You don't want Kei to be like in the book right?" Takaki asks firmly.

“Yuyan is right… you have to confess and make it clear for him. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear your confession too.” Daiki said.  
  
“Go… confess to him, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life!” Takaki said. Not thinking about it twice, Yabu nods.  
  
“Thank you guys! Thank you for snapping it out of me!” Yabu said as he stands up and runs home.  
“See you tomorrow!” yabu said as he runs as fast as he could. He wants to see Kei as soon as he could and finally confess his feelings. When Yabu is gone from their sight, Daiki looks at Takaki sharply.  
  
“I didn’t know you ARE that CLOSE with Kei-chan…” Daiki said. now he’s being possessive. Takaki giggles and pats Daiki’s head.  
  
“His mother is my mother’s cousin…so actually Kei and I are related by blood.” Takaki said honestly. Daiki nods.  
  
“Ah sou…” Daiki nods.  
“Nee… do you think it’ll work out fine for them?” Daiki asks. He seems to be a little worry about Kei and Yabu. Takaki smiles.  
  
“Knowing how Yabu and Kei are… I know they will work out just fine, dear.” Takaki said with a smile on his lips.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu is in front of his house right now, he’s gathering his courage while slowly walks to the front door. When Yabu is about to open the door, Tamaki opened the door from inside.  
  
“Ara… good evening, Kota-sama.” Tamaki said while bowing lightly.  
  
“Where’s Kei?” Yabu asks. Tamaki smiles bitterly.  
  
“He’s upstairs, though, he looks like he’s about to cry…” Tamaki said. Yabu nods and thinks of something.  
  
“Tamaki… I… I… I have a request for you.” Yabu said. Tamaki tilts his head.  
  
“Yes? Is there anything I could help you with?” Tamaki asks. Yabu gets closer to Tamaki and whispers. Tamaki seems to be so shock.  
“But… are you sure? Isn’t tha—“ before Tamaki can even finish, Yabu cuts him.  
  
“I’m sure! I’m positive about it!” Yabu said. then he bows to Tamaki.  
“Please… please… help me!” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu is in front of his room. He’s ready to enter the room and confess everything to Kei. He opens the door and sees Kei is drying his hair with the towel. He just done bathing, and he looks so sexy with wet hair which makes Yabu had a heart throb.  
  
“Kei-chan…” Yabu calls for Kei. Kei looks at him and smiles.  
  
“Ah… Okaeri…” Kei said. Yabu likes the sound of it. It sounds really good when it’s Kei who said it to him.  
  
“Kei… I… I’m sorry nee…” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head.  
  
“For what?” Kei asks.  
  
“For leaving you here alone just then …” Yabu said. Kei smiles lightly and nods.  
  
“It’s alright~” Kei said as he hangs his towel on its place.  
“So… how’s your walk?” Kei asks to start up a topic.  
  
“Never mind about that… I have something I have to tell you, and it’s really important…” Yabu said seriously as he closes the door and sits beside Kei.  
  
“Eh?” Kei tilts his head.  
  
“I know it’s sudden and all… but hell what do I care… what I care is you and me now.” Yabu said. he sounds like he’s in a rush. Well, in his kind of situation, of course he would feel in a rush. I mean, Kei is leaving less than 48 hours from now.  
  
“What’s with all these, Ko-chan?” Kei asks. Yabu looks at Kei gently.  
  
“I know you are going to Canada for your treatment, and I cannot hold you back. I wish for your heath too, so I want you to get through the treatment and be healthy… but other side of me wants you to stay here forever and ignore the illness…” Yabu said. Kei blinked several times.  
“But you’re precious to me, so I can’t let you die. So, please go and cure yourself… but…” Yabu said seriously as he holds Kei’s hands.  
  
“But?” Kei asks. Yabu lovingly hugs Kei and kisses his forehead, then he said:  
  
“I want you to go to Canada with a title of _Yabu Kota’s boyfriend_.  
And comeback to me, then have a serious relationship with me afterwards.  
  
I love you Kei… with all of my heart, I love you…  
  
Will you be mine?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

**Thank you for reading!  
Hope you like it!**   



	14. Chapter 14

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1200   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
Kei blinked his eyes as he looks so surprised. Actually, he looks shock about it. Yabu is waiting for the answer. Though, Yabu is really sure that Kei would say yes, but somehow Yabu is really nervous.  
  
“Are you sure? I am fine to you?” Kei asks. Seems like he doesn’t have a self confidence.  
“I might die young and all…” Kei said. but Yabu looks at him even more serious.  
  
“You won’t die young! And yes, you are fine to me… In fact you’re the most fit to me…” Yabu said with his sparkling eyes.  
“It’s only 2 months before graduation. I’m going to work so hard and get into medical school, so I can take care of you…” Yabu said to prove his seriousness. He never decided which faculty he should go to until now. Seems like Kei is so important for him now that his mind is invaded by Kei.  
  
“A—are you sure?” Kei asks once again, but this time his eyes are so teary.  
  
“Yes.” Yabu said without any doubt. Kei looks happy with Yabu’s sureness.  
“So? Are you mine or not?” Yabu asks while smiling and look softly to Kei’s eyes.  
  
“Un!” Kei said while bursting in tears. Yabu laughs and hugs the younger. He’s too happy alright.  
  
“Thank you! Thank you!” Yabu said as he hugs Kei tightly. Kei smiles widely and snuggles closer to Yabu. Yabu smiles so widely as he feels overflowing happiness.  
  
“Nee Ko-chan…” Kei said after a long silence.  
  
“Un?” Yabu asks as he caresses Kei’s head. Kei, while still hugging Yabu, looks up and lets out a puppy eyes.  
  
“I’m hungry~” Kei said. Yabu laughs out loud. Just on the moving moment Kei break the mood with hunger, but that’s kind of cute.  
  
“Sou? Jaa, let me cook something really delicious for my boyfriend~” Yabu said. Kei blushes and buried his head on Yabu’s chest. Yabu laughs lightly. Yabu ruffles Kei’s head.  
“Come on let me go, if you hug me this tightly I won’t be able to stand up…” Yabu said. Kei slowly lets go of the hug, then Yabu takes his hands and stand up from the bed.  
  
“I want octopus sausages…” Kei said cutely just like a little kitten.  
  
“Octopus-shaped sausages?” Yabu asks. Kei nods and looks at Yabu with sparkling kitten eyes.  
“Alright alright~ Stop looking at me like a kitten like that, or else I might pet you for the rest of your life…” Yabu said and ends it with laugh. Kei laughs too. Then Yabu walks to the kitchen while holding Kei’s hand dearly.  
  
\--  
  
“Yummy~ Ko-chan’s sausages and teriyaki are the best~” Kei said before he takes another bite of his sausage. Yabu pats his head.  
  
“You should eat the broccoli too, nee?” Yabu said. Kei nods cutely.  
“By the way… let’s just ditch the school tomorrow?” Yabu said. Kei looks at Yabu and tilts his head.  
  
“Why?” Kei asks before he eats his food.  
  
“So that we can have a date all day long before your depart.” Yabu said before he puts his sausage on his mouth. Kei blushes lightly.  
  
“D—date?” Kei said as he blushes.  
  
“Well… we’re lovers… so I thought we should at least have a date before you leave me all alone here…” Yabu said with puppy eyes.  
“Please… let’s have a date?” Yabu said with sparkling eyes. Kei is surely excited about it as he never went on a date before, moreover it’s Yabu who asked him out. Beside, Yabu is his boyfriend already. Things must have changes.  
“And maybe we’ll have our first kiss on the side of the beach at sunset, wouldn’t it be romantic?” Yabu said as he imagines. Kei tries to imagine it too and ended up blushing so hard.  
“Dou? Wanna go?” Yabu asks again. Kei slowly nods.  
  
“Un…” Kei said while still blushing. Yabu smiles widely.  
  
“Yatta~ Arigatou nee~” Yabu said while happily smiling just like a little kid who got a brand new toy.  
  
“Where will we go?” Kei asks. He’s curious about the date.  
  
“Is there any specific place you want to go for a date?” Yabu asks. Kei tilts his head, he thinks for a while. He never thought about a place to have a date before too. But maybe that place would be nice.  
  
“Can we go to the lake near the forest? The one beside the shrine?” Kei asks innocently.  
“I want to ride the duck boat…” Kei said cutely that Yabu can’t resist he has no choice but to say yes.  
  
“Alright then~” Yabu agrees to it.  
  
“Yatta~” Kei said cutely. Yabu could have sworn that he can’t bear with Kei’s cuteness.  
“Nee… Ko-chan…” Kei calls for Yabu. Yabu sighs and stands up from his chair. He hugs the younger from behind and kisses Kei’s cheeks.  
  
“You know… I can’t resist you…” Yabu whispers while Kei smiles and kisses Yabu’s lips passionately.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Kei wakes up in Yabu’s bed. His shirt is on the floor and his pants are nowhere to be found. He rubs his eyes several times before he realized that Yabu is not around him. He looks right and left but he didn’t see Yabu in the room.  
  
“Ko-chan?” Kei calls for Yabu softly, but no answer. Kei climbs down from the bed and look at the bathroom. Yabu is not there too, but Kei can see that Yabu’s towel is wet, which means Yabu just took his bath.  
“Kota?” Kei calls for Yabu again, but still no answer. Kei gets out from the room and climbs down the stairs.  
“Kota…” Kei calls again. Yabu is in the kitchen, chopping some carrots with his apron on him. Yabu looks at Kei and laughs lightly.  
  
“Good morning~” Yabu said gently. Kei smiles lightly.  
“Kei-chan… at least you should wear your boxer on… or are you trying to seduce me?” Yabu said and ends it with laugh. Kei blushes lightly.  
  
“I forgot that I’m naked…” Kei said as he takes some steps away and hide behind the wall.  
  
“You’re cute~” Yabu said as he keeps on chopping the carrot.  
“You should take a bath… then let’s go on our date~” Yabu said with an excited smile. Kei smiles too.  
  
“Okay~” Kei said. then he goes upstairs. When Kei left him alone at the kitchen, Yabu sighs.  
  
“Tomorrow… he’s going away…” Yabu said. he’s obviously sad about that, he’s upset, so upset that he wants to cry.  
“I hope Tamaki-san agrees on my request…” Yabu said as he remembers about the request he gave to Tamaki last night.  
  
\--  
  
A few minutes after, just when Yabu finish cooking and changing his clothes to a casual clothes, Kei comes down with his casual clothes and he looks so freaking handsome in his clothes.  
  
“Oh dear, my boyfriend is really handsome~” Yabu said as he stares at Kei who is walking down the stairs. Kei giggles.  
  
“As if you are not!” Kei said and ends it with giggles too. Yabu offers his hand for Kei to hold, Kei takes it and smiles lightly. This is a seriously happy moment for him. Then Yabu kisses Kei’s cheeks and then kisses his hand, afterwards he said :  
  
“Shall we go on our date?”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Sorry for this very late update~  
You know... I'm on my senior year and things got a little out of hand...  
I'll update soon if I have spare time nee!

Hope you like this nee!  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**   



	15. Chapter 15

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1600   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“Lake, right?” Kei said like a little puppy. Yabu laughs and pats Kei’s head.  
  
“Yes. Lake~” Yabu said. Kei claps his hands cutely. Yabu giggles as he knows how cute Kei can be, and he likes that.  
  
“Jaa, come on~” Yabu said as he takes Kei’s hand and leads him to go out from his house. Though, Kei used to feel guilty when he ditch the class, this time he feels good for ditching the class.  
  
\--  
  
Kei and Yabu are walking along the side of the lake. Yabu doesn’t know why Kei wants to have a date here. Well, actually, Yabu thinks that this is very boring to have a date on a lake. But then again, all he wants is to be with Kei, spending Kei’s last 24 hours in Japan.  
  
“Nee… Kei-chan… why choosing lake while you can choose other places?” Yabu asks as he softly holds Kei’s hand, walking with Kei on the side of the lake.  
  
“Because… there’s something special about the shrine here.” Kei said as he smiles lightly. He looks very calm and sweet, which is cool in any way Yabu sees him.  
  
“Special? How special?” Yabu asks as he holds Kei’s hand even more tightly.  
  
“See there…” Kei says while he points to the shrine with his other hand while his other hand is holding Yabu’s hand. Yabu sees the shrine and he can see lots of people bringing some decoration and stuff. Seems like there will be a festival soon.  
“There’s a festival tonight, and there’s something I really want you to have from that festival.” Kei said slowly, but Yabu can hear it very clearly.  
  
“Something that you want me to see? I wonder what is that?” Yabu asks while tilting his head, doesn’t notice that he’s acting cute right now. Kei kisses his cheek which makes him snaps and blushes.  
  
“You’ll see~” Kei said as he smiles.  
“Nee nee… let’s ride the duck boat~” Kei said like a little kitten. Yabu, of course, he can’t resist that.  
  
“Alright, anything you want, dear~” Yabu said nicely, then he leads Kei to the duck boat neaby, and he’s not letting Kei’s hand go.  
  
And so, they get on the duck boat. They paddle it together, but one thing… start from home until now, they haven’t let each other’s hand go. They keeps on holding each other’s hand tightly. When the duck boat is on the middle of the lake, they stopped paddling, then Kei leans his head to Yabu’s shoulder.  
  
“I must admit… this is romantic~ In the middle of the lake, on a boat, just the both of us with a very marvelous view.” Yabu said. His thought about a boring date is gone in an instant, in fact, he didn’t even feel bored for a second. Maybe if Kei is with him, he won’t get bored.  
  
“Right~ You know… I’ve been dreaming for this kind of day, when finally I dated you and we have a relaxing and calming date… simple but a memorable date.” Kei said honestly. Yabu looks at Kei’s eyes and he sees honesty on his weak eyes. When they just having a good time, suddenly Kei’s head feels hurt, he moans in pain while holding his head.  
  
“Are you okay Kei? Should I call Tamaki-san?” Yabu asks in panic. Kei shakes his head and smiles lightly.  
  
“No… I’m fine…” Kei said. Yabu looks at him worriedly. Yabu lets go of Kei’s hand and looks at Kei in his eyes.  
  
“Kei… look at me…” Yabu said, Kei suddenly became so nervous as Yabu’s handsomeness is killing him and his seriousness makes him look even more handsome.  
  
“Ye—yes?” Kei said. Yabu looks at him very seriously and Kei also looks at him on the eyes.  
  
“I’ll definitely get into medical school, graduate, and take care of you. I won’t let you suffer, I’ll make sure you won’t suffer any illness.” Yabu said. His seriousness and his content of speaking makes Kei touched by it.  
“… then I’ll be your husband…” Yabu said, which makes Kei laughs.  
“Why are you laughing?” Yabu asks while pouting.  
  
“It’s just… you’re so sweet, and I haven’t get used to it yet… usually you would say that I am annoying…” Kei said. Yabu lowered his head, feeling guilty that he used to say that Kei is annoying.  
  
“You’re not annoying… really…” Yabu said. Kei laughs lightly again and nods.  
  
“You know, Ko-chan… I like your last sentences just then.” Kei said.  
  
“Which one?” Yabu asks. Kei moves his head closer to Yabu and kisses his lips before he answers.  
  
“The part which you said you’ll be my husband. I like that idea…” Kei said. Yabu smirks.  
  
“I’ll definitely be your husband, babe~” Yabu said before he kisses Kei’s lips, this time more passionate. Ah, it’s really nice, kissing on the middle on the lake on a boat, it feels like the world is just for them alone to enjoy.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, the couple is sitting on the bench, having their lunch. The bench is on park nearby the lake just beside the shrine. The bench is facing the lake and it’s really a nice view.  
  
“Uwaa~ Ko-chan’s cooking is just the best~” Kei said as he sees what Yabu made for him. Indeed, it’s just simple foods, but in that bantou box, there are things that Kei never eat before.  
“I never eat this…” Kei said as he points to a specific food.  
  
“Oh dear, rich brat sure never eats this nee…” Yabu said which earns a pout from Kei.  
“Dear dear don’t pout, I was just kidding~ Go on, try it~” Yabu said nicely. Kei takes it with his chop stick.  
  
“Itadakimasu~” Kei said before he eats the radish salad. Kei seems to like it.  
“I like it~ Though I prefer the sushi…” Kei said honestly. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Sure you do… you like rice better than anything…” Yabu said. Kei smiles cheekily. Then they both eat while enjoying the view. Everything is just great until a question pops up to Kei’s mind, and his face turns hesitant.  
“What’s wrong, darling?” Yabu asks softly as he eats his food and enjoying the view.  
  
“Say… why do you like me? I mean… every guy would fall for my twin… she’s also smart, pretty, kind and all… and … she’s a girl… a healthy girl…” Kei said. Yabu sighs, he doesn’t like this side of Kei, always hesitant and look down to himself.  
  
“So I look like ‘every guy’ you just mentioned?” Yabu said before he casually eats his food.  
“She might be pretty and smart, but the one I LOVE is Kei, not Keiko. No matter how pretty and perfect she is, the one I crave for is Kei, not Keiko… just as simple as that, Kei-chan…” Yabu said honestly which makes Kei smiles. Yabu’s words are just so assuring.  
  
“Really?” Kei asks while giggling as he feels glad that he has Yabu. Yabu nods.  
  
“Yeah. I even want to tell to everyone that I love you…” Yabu said. Kei likes that side of Yabu, very assuring, very loving. Just by then Yabu stands up and walks a little closer to the lake, Kei looks at him.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kei asks. Yabu smiles at him and then faces that lake.  
  
“I love Kei! So much!” Yabu yells out which makes everyone nearby looks at him. Kei blushes. Then, Yabu sits back to the bench and looks at Kei.  
“That is how much I want everybody to know that you are mine.” Yabu said before he kisses Kei’s forehead and then he eats his food again as if what he just did is very normal. Kei is still blushing. But surely he loves what Yabu just did, it’s very lovely to Kei.  
  
“Oh Kota… I just love you so much… I’m glad you’re mine…” Kei said, Yabu smiles and the feed him a sushi.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, when they just finished their lunch, they walk around the shrine. The stand for the festival are ready. And the festival will start on the evening.  
  
“They’ll start at 5…” Kei said as he holds Yabu’s hand.  
  
“You want to see the opening?” Yabu asks. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No… Instead… let’s go to the back of the shrine when they start the opening…” Kei said as he smiles. Seems like he’s planning on something.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Yabu tilts his head and holds both of Kei’s hands.  
  
“I told you… I want to give you something… and it’ll be on the back of the shrine when the opening is starting…” Kei said with a huge smile. Yabu nods.  
  
“Alright then… If you say so~” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
It’s evening already, and the opening is starting. As just what Kei said, Yabu and Kei walk to the back of the shrine. Yabu is still clueless about what is Kei wants Yabu to have, but then again Yabu just go with Kei. When they arrived there, Tamaki is waiting for them there.  
  
“Tamaki-san?” Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Good evening, Kei-sama, Kota-sama.” Tamaki said nicely as he bows.  
  
“You bring the thing I asked?” Kei asks. Tamaki nods, then he gives a floating balloon to Kei. Kei smiles.  
  
“You know Kei… if you want a balloon you just can tell me… you don’t need to call Tamaki over…” Yabu said. Kei laughs and he shakes his head.  
  
“No… I don’t want a balloon…” Kei said. then he gives it to Yabu.  
“But I want you to have this balloon…” Kei said. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Eh?” Yabu gets confused. Kei gives the balloon and Yabu takes it while looking at it in confused look.  
  
“I want you to have this balloon… put it on the side of your bed and don’t throw it away or give it to someone else…” Kei said. Yabu still doesn’t get it, and Kei knows the confusion in Yabu’s face.  
“Just do as I say… nee?” Kei said. Yabu nods and blinked.  
  
“But… why?” Yabu said in confused look. Then with a soft smile and loving eyes, Kei said :  
  
“Someday… you’ll get it…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Tomorrow is my last mid test~  
but I still have those troubling chemistry and biology experiments...  
Though I'll be more free~

By the way...  
 _anyone wants an inooteri x yabunbun bracelet?_  
My friend is selling it~  
Pretty cheap for fandom stuff~

So... how's this chap?  
The next one would be Kei's depart to Canada~  
and I'll tell you, something special is given to Yabu~  
Jaa,

** Thanks for reading! **   



	16. Chapter 16

**Title :** Magical Curse   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1400   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, a little of fantasy (curse), drama, little fluff   
**Summary :** Yabu, Takaki, and Daiki are best friends with Kei, they often fight and tries to be the best. One day, a strange old man curse them and suddenly their souls are switched! Along with the switching bodies, Yabu found out more about his best-friend, Kei, and took interest in Kei.

  
~~~  
“If you say so… then… okay…” Yabu said. Though, he still confused why would Kei wants him to have a balloon.  
  
“Beside, isn’t it cute? it shaped like this shrine’s mascot…” Kei said while grinning. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Can I have it shaped like you? It’ll be more cute that way~” Yabu said. he still have the change of being sweet which makes Kei blushes slightly.  
  
“Jaa… shall we go enjoying the fest?” Kei says. Yabu nods, agreeing with the request. But before Yabu can answer that, Tamaki says something.  
  
“Young master, before that, please take your morphine and meds…” Tamaki said. Kei’s face looks annoyed, but then again he has to, or he’ll be in pain.  
  
“You can squeeze my hands if it hurts so much… but take the injection, nee?” Yabu said, ah he’s just so sweet. Kei smiles and nods.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Kei and Yabu is sneaking into someone’s house. Actually, it’s Kei’s idea. They want to watch the fireworks in the right place, and Kei said this house’s garden is the best place to watch the fireworks.  
  
“Are… are you sure it’s fine to sneak in to this house?” Yabu asks, he never sneak into someone’s house before. Kei gives him an assuring smile.  
  
“It’s okay… the owner is never here anyway… only the maid is in the house… she won’t bust us.” Kei said as he slowly opened the back gate to enter the house.  
  
“Come to think of it… you’re right… I never seen the owner… I wonder why the owner don’t live in this lovely house” Yabu said as he follows Kei entering the house’s garden through the back gate.  
  
“Deshou? So it’ll be alright… I watched the firework here last year too… Only… I watched it with Tamaki…” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
  
“So this year you’re going with your boyfriend?” Yabu said as he follows Kei. Kei blushes a little, but he nods. Yabu giggles.  
“You know… sometimes I’m jealous of Tamaki… he got to be with you everyday every time…, I’m envious…” Yabu said which makes Kei laughs.  
  
“You’re jealous of Tamaki?” Kei said in disbelief as he sits on the grass. Yabu sits beside him and nods.  
  
“Well yeah… he always see you shirtless too… he touches you too…” Yabu said as he pout. Kei laughs, it’s just like what Daiki said. Sometime Yabu can be too possessive. And Kei thinks it as cute.  
  
“Yeah… but he didn’t do me… like you did last night…” Kei said slowly with an innocent smile. Yabu remembers about last night and blushes like hell. Kei laughs as Yabu’s blush is really visible. Yabu blushes even due to embarrassment.  
  
“Of course he didn’t… because if he does I’m going to kill him…” Yabu said, he hugs Kei tightly.  
“Because you’re mine… and mine only… I’m not sharing with anyone… Mineee…” Yabu said. It’s so sweet in anyway Kei sees it, it makes Kei happy. He lets out a drop of happiness tear and hugs Yabu back.  
  
“Un…” Kei said. Yabu smiles and let go off the hug, the he holds Kei’s shoulders and pulls Kei slowly, and then he kissed him. Kei smiles on the kiss, it’s just an innocent kiss though, but they are doing it quite long. Just when they are kissing, the fireworks starts, and somehow it looks like a scene from anime. Few second afterwards they broke the kiss.  
  
“I love you Kei…” Yabu said softly. Kei blushes and smiles.  
  
“I love you too…” Kei said. Yabu smiles and embrace Kei, then they both looks up to the fireworks. It’s so beautiful and the place is just perfect to watch it. Kei is right, this is the perfect place to watch the fireworks.  
  
“If this was our first kiss, it would be fantastic nee?” Yabu said. Kei laughs.  
  
“Yeah, but it wasn’t as our first kiss was last night.” Kei said. Yabu laughs and nods. Kei leans his head on Yabu’s shoulder while looking at the fireworks. He looks sad and Yabu notices that, Yabu holds Kei’s hand.  
  
“It’ll be alright… we’ll definitely meet again and get into serious relationship… then we’ll make up for the time we’ve lost, just the two of us…” Yabu said as if he can read through Kei’s concern. Kei is concern about that. He’s afraid if he goes away, then one some point Yabu will date someone else.  
  
“I’m just scared that… you’ll get tired of waiting for me… and leave me…” Kei said, he’s almost crying. Yabu holds his hand even tighter.  
  
“Believe me, I won’t. I’ll wait for you, even if that means 100 years.” Yabu said. Kei smiles lightly.  
  
“Thank you, Ko-chan…. Thank you.” Kei said. Yabu smiles and pats Kei’s head.  
“Will you send me off tomorrow?” Kei asks.  
  
“I will.” Yabu said.  
“And I’ll send you off with a smile, then the nest time we meet, I’ll greet you with my best smile… and hug… and maybe very passionate kiss.” Yabu said sweetly. Kei smiles and laughs lightly.  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you to greet me.” Kei said.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Yabu walked Kei home. All the way, on the road, they talked about lots of things, like what they’ll do if Kei is healed, and they even talked about their future. The time seems to be very harsh on them, it went so fast, and now they have to be parted, they have arrived at Kei’s home, and less than 24 hours, they have to be parted for a long time.  
  
“Good night… Kei…” Yabu said. Kei smiles.  
  
“Good night… Kota… see you tomorrow…” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
“And take care of the balloon…” Kei said and ends it with a laugh.  
  
“You know Kei… eventually, it’ll lose its air and it’ll be deflated.” Yabu said logically. Kei laughs.  
  
“I know that silly. Just do as I say~” Kei said. Yabu nods, but before he can even replied to that, Tamaki come to their way and bows to the couple.  
  
“This is VERY late already… I would be please if you let my master come inside and have his rest.” Tamaki said, he almost like a father who is being sentiment on his daughter’s boyfriend.  
“Please Kei-sama… go inside the house and get your rest.” Tamaki said firmly. Kei sighs and nods. He looks like an obedient daughter.  
  
“Bye bye… See you tomorrow, Ko-chan.” Kei said. Yabu waves at him and smiles.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Kei-chan. Oyasumi…” Yabu said. then Kei comes inside the house while Tamaki is still outside, standing in front of Yabu.  
“Jaa… I shall…” Before Yabu can finish, Tamaki cuts his words.  
  
“Forgive me for cutting you, Kota-sama… but this is regarding your request.” Tamaki said with a sad look. Yabu looks hopefully to Tamaki.  
  
“Yes?” Yabu asks, he seems eager to hear the respond. But then Tamaki bows to him and said :  
  
“Forgive me, but I cannot grant it.”  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu is sending Kei off. Right now, Kei and Yabu are spending their last moment before finally Kei check in to the port and then the flight goes away. They hold hand, Yabu seems very sad, as well as Kei. Seeing that from afar, Tamaki feels sad too, he doesn’t want Kei to be sad. After all, for Tamaki, Kei is like his son.  
  
“Nee… Kei…” Yabu calls for Kei.  
  
“Un?” Kei said, he’s trying his best not to cry.  
  
“Let’s get engaged.” Yabu said. It’s a very unexpected propose.  
  
“E—eh? Now?” Kei asks. Yabu nods.  
  
“Well… maybe not officially… but we can have it symbolically…” Yabu said.  
“I’m not the best, but I’m doing my best to be the best for you… I’m not perfect, but together with you, I can be one… I don’t know if I am good enough for you, but one thing for sure, I’ll be a good husband for you…” Yabu said as he grabs a ring box from his pocket, he opens it and it reveals a couple of beautiful ring.  
“It’s white gold… it’s the best I can afford… maybe not much… or nothing compare with what you can afford…  but… “ Yabu paused. Yabu looks at Kei seriously and then he kneels and offer the ring to Kei. Kei almost cry due to his happiness, then Yabu continued :  
  
“…Will you engaged with me by this ring?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright Yabu... please stop being so sweet! ahahaha~

Hope you like this~  
and soon, you'll know about what is the meaning of the balloon~  
ahahahaha~

Jaa,

**Thank you so much for reading!**   



End file.
